The Caped Crusader: A Sequel to the Dark Knight
by capyle
Summary: A prose version of a fan script. Bruce sinks farther into his Batman persona as he tracks down the Riddler. To make matters worse, he is still a fugitive and his personal life is slowly fading away. Meanwhile, the Joker is making a friend
1. Chapter 1

A single computer screen flashes on and off, revealing a bat symbol.

A young man laughs maniacally while wearing garish clown makeup. A large group of young men and a few women race through an empty Gotham alley at night. They wear ratty clothing, often with purple colors. All of them wear face paint of some kind: white, black eyes, smeared red lips. Some even have dyed green hair. Their shadows dance across a brick wall with "JOKERS WILD" spray-painted across it. They sprint into an open area with many closed department stores. This is Gotham Square. During the day, it is filled with hundreds of shoppers. At the moment, it's mostly empty. They immediately begin to smash shop windows, leaping inside gleefully. Some of them mockingly try on evening gowns from one store. In another store, several of the Jokers smash appliances randomly. A jewelry case is broken into and a handful of necklaces are snatched and placed inside of a leather jacket. A security guard rounds a corner and his eyes go wide. He stares into the bottom floor of a department store, witnessing the Jokers wrecking havoc. Before he can slink away, a hand grabs him. Moments later, he is being forced into the street outside as they gather around, mocking him before he's forced onto the pavement. Once the man is on the ground, the Head Joker grins and produces a switchblade, "Smile."

The front tire of an armored motorcycle roars across the pavement.

The security guard crab walks as the Head Joker creeps toward him with the knife.

A dark figure rides an oblong motorcycle toward Gotham Square, a cape billowing in the wind.

The Jokers hear the engine and peer into the distance, curiously.

The figure emerges from the shadows, racing to the area.

The Head Joker looks nervous, the smile slowly fading from his face.

The motorcycle speeds up as it gets closer.

The Head Joker takes a step back.

The figure flies past him with a swift roar of an engine. A split second later, a chord wraps around the Head Joker's waist. He is yanked off his feet as the chord unravels, leaving the man flailing in the air before hitting the sidewalk. The security guard takes the opportunity to flee as the Jokers turn their attention to the dark figure in the distance who now slides his motorcycle to a stop. Once the shadowy figure steps off, the Jokers seemingly weigh their options before deciding to charge at the figure head on.

The first Joker that gets close to the figure receives a boot to the face. The next Joker manages to throw a punch, but the figure dips around it, delivering a quick jab and right hook. The Jokers try to surround the figure, but he pivots, unfurling his cape as he moves toward the wall of a department store. Once a significant distance is made between him and his opponents, he kicks a Joker hard in the chest. He then spins, round housing another Joker across the face. A large Joker charges angrily. A moment later, he's flung through the display window of a store, knocking over several mannequins in the process. They charge together, but stop once two black, metal spheres drop at their feet. They release streams of smoke from all sides, blowing it into the faces of the gang. They cough and back away, tripping over each other as they gasp for air. Their numbers work to their disadvantage, so they gradually back away from each other and spread out. They eventually retreat into the middle of the street, clearing the cloud of smoke. It is at this moment that they realize their opponent has seemingly disappeared… for the moment.

A shadow emerges behind one and two gloves box his ears, bringing him screaming to the ground. A Joker turns around curiously, only to receive a sharp punch to the face. Another Joker is grabbed by his lapels and is head butted into submission. Two Joker girls witness the beating and opt to run away. The figure throws the last gang member over his hip and onto the ground before delivering a hard punch. As the girls run, they suddenly hear screeching tires and sirens. A moment later, the street is flooded with lights. Two GCPD squad cars stop in front of them and they quickly put their hands behind their heads. The officers get out, pointing their guns at the girls, "Police! Get on the ground!" The girls seem relieved as they comply.

Batman turns as the lights dance around him. He stares into the distance for a moment before calmly turning away. "It's him! It's him!," one of the cops exclaims as he handcuffs the girls. Two of the other cops quickly hop into their squad car and take off, sirens blaring. Batman is already on his Batpod and is speeding down the street. "... repeat, we are in pursuit of the Batman," one of the officers radios for assistance. Batman raises the back-end of his bike, turning on his front tire at a 90 degree angle before dropping and taking off down another street. The car follows, fishtailing as it turns. Batman swerves in front of an oncoming car, making it dart out of the way as he changes lanes. He then looks back, noticing that the squad car is still following. He suddenly hits the breaks, almost coming to a complete stop. "Jeez!," the driver of the squad car exclaims and swerves to the side in order to avoid hitting him. Batman hits the accelerator, spinning around in the opposite direction before going down a narrow alley, only to see another car stopping at the other end, blocking him. He raises the front of the Batpod, driving on the rear tire this time. The cops inside the car are flabbergasted as Batman ramps off their hood and lands a few feet away, spinning around before taking off again. Two more squad cars race down the street, heading his way, so he quickly turns onto an exit ramp. They follow, along with the cops at the alley who quickly pull a u-turn. Batman races up the ramp, looking ahead at the concrete barrier that leads to the main highway. Instead of turning, Batman speeds up, apparently intent on colliding with the barrier. He fires the mini-canons on either side of his front wheel.

The concrete barrier explodes, exposing an opening that leads the city below. The squad cars fishtail as they come to a stop. Batman rides straight through the opening, sailing up into the night sky. He grabs the sides of his cape, activating its glider-form. The Batpod drops below as the wind catches him, lifting him up slightly. The cops rush over the debris and stare in disbelief as Batman glides down and disappears into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim Gordon sits at his desk, looking over paperwork until something catches his eye. He looks up and gasps loudly before calming down, "Jeez, I hate it when you do that!" Batman walks calmly across the room, "I got your call." Gordon eyes the pager on his desk, "Looks like our private network system works a bit better than the floodlight," he looks up at Batman, "We're lucky Wayne Enterprises donated that high tech computer system to the department. I just hope they never ask why it's not being used by cops and I certainly hope they don't mention it to anyone besides me."

"Don't worry," Batman stares out the window, "I took down more Jokers tonight. Not too long ago, people were imitating me, now they're imitating him."

"They're just a bunch of mixed up punks with authority issues."

"They almost killed a man tonight."

"Be a little more optimistic," Gordon explains, "They cause a lot of damage, but their numbers are small. The mob, on the other hand, has been almost completely eradicated. The department is cleaner than it's ever been and crime is at a record low."

"The mob may be gone, but it's being replaced by something else."

"Are you talking about the gang or the guy they imitate? He's locked up in Arkham right now. He's out of our hair."

"Just because he's locked away, doesn't mean he can't do any harm."

"Well, that shouldn't be your only concern. We have a new detective from New York. Harvey Bullock. I had pressure from City Council to give him the assignment of tracking you down. I had to give in. I'm afraid I can't look the other way as easily as I could before."

"I'll keep an eye out."

Gordon looks down and begins to clean his glasses, "Good. Bullock doesn't seem like much, but he's smart. He made a name for himself back in...," Gordon looks up and realizes that Batman is no longer in the room, "Figures." He reaches up, turning off his desk lamp and prepares to leave his office.

Harvey Bullock is a large man with messy hair and a tan trench coat. He steps out of his car, finishing a hotdog before he surveys the damaged exit ramp in front of him. Officers now have the area blocked off.

"Got away again, huh?"

"Yes sir," one of them answers as he leads Bullock around the debris. "He blew the barrier, dropped his bike down there, and just... disappeared."

"Guy seems to have a habit of doing that from what I hear." Bullock looks over the edge of the ramp. "What about the Jokers? Did he kill any of `em?"

"No, sir. Not this time."

"Looks like he's going soft, huh? Did they mention anything we don't already know? Anything important?"

"No, sir. It's a pretty basic case: someone commits a crime and Batman comes in and kicks the crap out of them."

"So not many killings?"

"I've never heard of any. Y'know, besides..."

"You said he dropped his motorcycle down below. Did you retrieve it?"

"He apparently took it before our men got down there, sir."

"Guess there ain't much for me to do here except look dumbfounded," Bullock turns to his car, "I'm heading back."

"Anything for us to do, sir?"

"Yeah, drive faster next time," Bullock gets into his car.

The next day in the outskirts of Gotham. Harold's Garage is a small body shop with many partially built and partially damaged muscle cars sitting around it while the employees fix them. A taxi pulls up and Alfred Pennyworth steps out, wearing casual clothes and a pair of sunglasses. A large mechanic wipes his hand off before extending it.

"You must be Alfred," he greets him.

"And you must be Harold," Alfred smiles, "Mr. Malone's car is ready, I presume?"

"Yeah," Harold leads Alfred to the garage, "It was damaged pretty badly, but we managed to repair it and remodel it like he wanted. We've also reinforced the interior."

Harold shows him Bruce Wayne's redesigned Lamborghini, which is now more aerodynamic, resembling a missile more than a sports car. "With the new designs, you can hardly tell it's a Lamborghini, though. It's kind of a shame, really." "Well, Mr. Malone is a bit of an eccentric. I don't always understand his tastes, myself," Alfred checks under the hood, "And the engine?" Harold smiles, "If he thought it was fast before, wait until he takes this thing out for a drag race. There's more horsepower than the state allows and it should last for the next five years. Just tell him not to try to beat anymore red lights." Alfred smiles and hands Harold an envelope, "I will, but he doesn't tend to listen to my advice very often." Harold checks the money in the envelope, "Pleasure doing business with you guys. If you're gonna drive this baby home, be careful. It's pretty powerful." Alfred nods, "Oh, at my old age, sir? Thirty miles per hour is a bit much. I don't think you'll have to worry about me having a lead foot."

The newly redesigned Lamborghini blasts down the open road. At the wheel, Alfred smiles happily.


	3. Chapter 3

The car drives to the newly rebuilt Wayne Manor's garage where Alfred parks it. When he gets out, he notices that the Batpod is propped against a wall. Its entire left side is dented with many parts broken or missing completely. Many tools are spread around it. The front wheel has been obviously been replaced since the shredded old wheel is lying beside it. Alfred shakes his head and goes inside where he walks through the main hall, stopping at an old grandfather clock. He opens it and presses a latch hidden inside. The clock slides open, revealing an elevator. He gets in and descends into the cave. The cave has spotlights set up all along the walls. The first Batman costume hangs up inside of a glass case. Several weapons are lined up or held in trunks. Bruce works on a large computer console with multiple screens.

"Your Lamborghini is back, sir," Alfred mentions politely, "Also, I couldn't help but to notice that the Batpod is lying in plain view in the garage. I realize that you haven't had company over in a while, but perhaps you might try to be a little conspicuous just in case you want to reclaim your social life."

"It took a nasty fall last night," Bruce stands up, "I had to make a few repairs."

"You know, sir, you haven't had a house-warming party since Wayne Manor has been rebuilt. Perhaps I could schedule one for you."

"I don't have time for that sort of thing right now, Alfred."

"I can see that since not only have you been burning your candles at both ends, but now it seems as though you're doing it in the middle as well. Have you even taken a break today, sir?"

"I'm just making sure the computer's functioning completely."

"You do love a nice game of solitaire, I know."

"It's an important piece of equipment. It allows me private communication as well as access to police databases, scanners, and every alarm system in the city."

"And the best part is, it's all done without the knowledge or consent of the people of Gotham."

"Commissioner Gordon knows about it."

Alfred changes the subject slightly, "Speaking of Commissioner Gordon, a while back, you mentioned that you would stop all of this Batman business once the time was right. He's a very good man, y'know, and in a very important position. Crime is a bit low these days. Why not let him take care of the city for a while?"

"He would be all alone. I can't do that to him."

"But really, you said you wanted to inspire people, but now you've purposefully allowed yourself to be labeled a menace to society. What more could you possibly do?"

"We'll see."

"To honest with you, Master Wayne, I've been worried about you of late. You've not been the same since she died."

"What time is it?," Bruce is suddenly preoccupied.

"It's half past one, why?"

"I have a meeting with Lucius. I'll see you later, Alfred.," Bruce moves past Alfred, leaving him alone in the cave.

Lucius Fox sits in his office quietly before Bruce comes through the door. "Mr. Wayne," Lucius rises out of his chair cheerfully, "I'm glad to see you returning my calls... even if you are an hour late." Bruce sits at his desk, "I got a bit tied up, sorry." Lucius stands up, placing a pair of reading glasses on the bridge of his nose. He hands him a small stack of papers.

"The company's gone down a few points, I'm afraid," Lucius explains.

"The economy isn't great. It'll pick up," Bruce assures him as he thumbs through the reports.

"It's not just that. I know how much you like to create your playboy facade' in order to focus on other activities, but you can't get too involved in the act. You left me in charge of the company, but there are still decisions you have to make and papers you have to sign. When you slow down, the company slows down."

"I'll try to stay on top of things more in the future..."

"And there's another..."

"... but I do need to ask you for a favor."

"Which is?"

"I noticed that R&D has been developing armored squad cars for SWAT teams."

"Mr. Wayne, I'm not involved in these matters any longer, remember?"

"I know. This is why I'm telling you that we're going to 'lose' the next shipment of experimental armor plating. We can write off the loss."

"I'm... actually glad you brought this up. This brings me to the second matter I wanted to discuss with you. Another reason why Wayne Enterprises is down is because we can't keep funding you-know-who."

"It's been a year since I've taken anything from R&D."

"True, but you did use Applied Sciences to donate that super computer to Gotham PD."

"Come tax season, it can be written off as a charitable donation."

"These hits have accumulated over time. Now, it's your company and your property. You can do with it what you wish, but remember you still have hundreds of employees relying on you …"

"I'll keep that in mind."

"… to say nothing of the fact that this company bears your father's name."

"Believe me, Mr. Fox. I haven't forgotten that."


	4. Chapter 4

A large man carrying groceries walks along the sidewalk to his apartment. He suddenly stops when he realizes that there is a green note taped to the door. The card has a big, black question mark on it. He sets his groceries down and opens the card, which only has a message: "The Bat got you down? Wanna be back in business? Time: 12:00 PM tomorrow. Place: 214 Wing Haven Dr. Gotham" An older man is sifting through his mail while sitting in a recliner. He suddenly finds an identical card with the same message. Some men play pool in a seedy bar. Another man comes in, "Someone put this on your window," and holds up the question-mark card. In an abandoned building in the slums of Gotham, a member of the Jokers walks along and notices that a green card is taped to the entrance to the building. He rips it off, tears it in half, and throws it on the ground.

The mansion sits outside of Gotham. It's midnight now. Several cars drive up to the house. Once they get out, many of the men and women in attendance recognize each other. There are questioning murmurs, but a man in a business suit opens the front door for them, allowing them inside. The mansion is tastefully decorated, but also very sterile and post-modern. It's very clean and tidy. There is nothing out of place. That is, except for the sleazy figures coming through the door. "What's all this?," one of the men asks as he notices the tall figure standing at the far end of the main room. The man looks out of a window with a view over Gotham. He is thin with a dark green suit and matching bowler hat. His gloves are purple and he holds a golden cane with a question mark on top of it. On both sides of him are two large, emotionless body guards in black suits and dark sunglasses. He turns and greets his guests. As he does so, he reveals that he is wearing a purple bandana mask and on his silk green tie is another question mark.

"Good evening, gentlemen. You may call me the Riddler," he says politely as he moves along the crowd, "You have all been summoned here and chances are, many of you know each other. Each of you has one thing in common. Your former employers were Carmine Falcone, Salvadore Maroni, or their many lieutenants. You were never at the top of the food chain. Rather, you were the drivers, the enforcers,... the grunts, if I may be so bold. There was a time when you worked for the most powerful men in Gotham, so what happened? Harvey Dent, Commissioner Gordon,... the Batman! They brought your employers down and now you waste your talents with petty underground gambling and even drug dealing. You keep below the radar as much as possible. Such a shame."

One of the men places a cigarette in his mouth and reaches for a lighter, "How the hell you know all this?"

"First of all, please don't smoke," the man puts his cigarette away begrudgingly, "As to your query, … well, I tend to enjoy a good mystery, don't you? Leave us just say that I know all of you. I know who you are and I would like to give you the opportunity to be a part of something again. I would like to be your new employer."

There are some chuckles. They start to murmur to each other. Some even begin to head for the door. "Many of you used to work for a man that dressed like a clown," the men begin to fall silent, "And there are others that peddled fear-toxins for a man that called himself the Scarecrow. Why should I be any different? And really, what have you to lose?"

"What do we have to gain?," one of them asks.

"Simple: you get your lives back."

"And you can protect us from the Batman?," another asks.

"Believe me. I've done my homework. The fact that we're having this meeting without him crashing through my window should give you some idea of my competency."

They begin to talk to each other again. This time, in a slightly more positive manner. In the back, a man lights a cigarette. The Riddler turns sharply toward the man, and then to one of his bodyguard. The bodyguard pulls a silenced 9mm from his jacket and quickly pulls the trigger. The man with the cigarette falls dead on the marble floor and everyone around him quickly backs away. The Riddler closes his eyes and his voice lowers, "My apologies. I'm sorry, but I did specifically say that I didn't allow smoking in here... I was very specific about that... It was really quite rude of him," he opens his eyes and seems to be ready to have an emotional outburst. Instead, he turns slightly to both of his body guards, "Please clean that up." The bodyguards silently walk across the room, grab each end of the dead body, and carry it out. The Riddler straightens his hat and proceeds, "So... who's in?" "If you want us to join you," one man speaks up, "What kind of jobs are we gonna pull?" "The first, uh, job is quite simple, really. Not everyone that I invited has shown up," the Riddler straightens his gloves, "This could cause some... unnecessary problems in the future. After all, how can a monopoly exist if there's competition?"

It's nighttime at the Jokers' hideout. The few remaining gang members sit inside of the derelict building, on an old couch. They are preparing cocaine on the table in front of them. Suddenly, screeching tires can be heard outside as headlights shine through the boarded windows. One of the Jokers leaps out of his seat and pulls the glock from his jacket, peering through a slit in the boards. "Is it the cops?," one of them asks.

Outside, several cars come to a halt in front of the small building. Men in black suits pour out and begin to load their semi-automatic rifles, shotguns, and various pistols. They stand in a line and aim their weapons at the building in unison. "Get down!," the Joker at the window screams as he hits the floor. A second later, several bullet holes are punched through the boards. The Jokers on the couch sit up. The second boarded window is broken apart by bullets. Several bullets shoot through the rickety door. The mobsters outside continue to shoot mercilessly into the building. A porcelain theater mask hanging up inside of the Joker hideout is shot off the wall. It shatters on the ground as gunshots fade into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce Wayne walks down a dark alley with steam billowing out of the ground. Up ahead, there's a shadowy figure in the fog. He squints curiously and begins to quicken his pace. The figure keeps walking, disappearing slightly in the fog, making Bruce rush faster. It's a thin woman with shoulder length brown hair. She has her back to Bruce as she walks steadily. "Rachel?," he calls after her as he begins to runs. She doesn't stop. "Rachel!," Bruce shouts again, going into a full sprint. She continues to walk away. "RACHEL!," Bruce finally catches up to her and reaches out, touching her shoulder. She suddenly spins around, but before Bruce can see her face...

He jerks awake with a gasp. It's in the middle of the night and he's in his bedroom for once. He sits up, breathing heavily as he rests his head on his knees. It does not seem to be the first time he's had that dream. There's a slight buzzing sound toward the direction of his nightstand. His pager is going off, a flashing bat symbol appearing on the screen.

Commissioner Gordon waits patiently on the roof of Gotham PD. Batman glides down from above, landing softly behind him. Gordon turns, "I'm glad you made it. We got this in the mail," Gordon hands Batman a green card with a black question mark on it. Batman looks at him curiously before taking it. "When is the Joker a part of the Dead Man's Hand?," he reads after opening the card.

"We didn't know what it meant until we discovered a murder scene in the Narrows," Gordon explains, "Someone found the Jokers' Hideout... and killed all of them."

"He sent the riddle beforehand to let you know exactly what he was going to do before he did it," Batman surmises, "Any leads?"

Gordon shakes his head, "None, but this doesn't look good."

"Any accomplices?"

"Quite a few, judging from the number of rounds fired. Whoever this guy is, he has a lot of friends. It's like the old days are coming back."

Batman nods, "Keep me informed," he flies off the roof, gliding down into the shadows below.

A young woman walks through the detention hall of Arkham Asylum. This is Dr. Hailey Quinn, a psychiatrist. She's short, petite, and is very businesslike. As she walks by the cells, she hears a familiar voice, "Dr. Quinn, is that you?" She stops and takes a step back toward a nearby cell, "Hello, Dr. Crane." The criminal once known as the Scarecrow looks through the plexiglass window, "I thought it might be you. It's good to see an old colleague." "How have you been, Jonathon?" "I've been reading your latest book, actually. To be honest, it seems a bit... naive." She looks at him curiously, "How so?" "You're too generous when you describe your patients. You don't want to admit that there's a dark side. It's almost as if you're afraid to fully embrace their minds and... study them." Dr. Quinn nods, "I see. Goodbye, Dr. Crane." Crane watches her leave, "Take care." She walks into a restricted area that is guarded. Down this hall is a single, heavy door that unlocks once Hailey inserts her ID card.

It's a dark cell. There is a single light above, so the man's face is mostly covered in shadows. What can be seen is green, matted hair, and horrific scars along the mouth, forming a smile. "You wanna know how I got these scars?," the Joker asks, "I used to be a performer. A comedian. I couldn't make it at the night clubs, so I ended up doing small time work for local hoods. I tried to double cross them, so they decided to make an example out of me. Two of them held me down. The third one took a switchblade and did this," he raises his chin, revealing his scars in more detail, "Y'see, I couldn't make the audience laugh, but now at least I was always smiling. I definitely had a smile on my face once I saw them again." Dr. Quinn stares at him through a pane of plexiglass.

"That isn't the only version of the story you've told me," she says.

"What can I say? I prefer my past to be multiple choice."

"I can only help you if you let me in. We've spent all this time together and you still won't even give me your name."

"That's the funny thing about us, isn't it?"

"What?"

"You can't figure me out, but I had you figured out from the start."

"What do you think about me?"

"You have a book. You've gone on talk shows. You're well known and well-respected. That's the real you, Dr. Quinn. You like those little spotlights to be on you, don't you? Maybe it's because you were never asked to go to the prom or whatever, but you grew up craving attention by any means."

"I have written a book, yes, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you... or any of my patients, for that matter."

"Oh, you care. You do. But deep down, it's notoriety that you really want. One way or another."

"And what about you? Do you want notoriety?"

"No, what I want is recognition."

"For what?"

"For showing the world the way it really works."

"You mean...," Dr. Quinn checks her reports, "A meaningless cycle of lies and hypocrisy?"

"Yep, that would be it."

"But why not say it in a more constructive way?"

"Because, my little 'Harlequin'... that wouldn't be much fun."

Dr. Quinn retires back to her office. She closes the door and jumps when she sees Batman waiting behind it. She gasps slightly and backs away to her desk. "I'm sorry," he apologizes, "You're Dr. Hailey Quinn, correct?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to check on the Joker."

"I'm under strict regulations not to discuss my patients with anyone. Especially known fugitives."

"Some of his... 'fans' have been murdered. I wanted to see if..."

"I don't care what you want! Leave him alone."

"He's a dangerous man, doctor."

"Even though he's behind locked doors?"

"Possibly."

"Did you ever stop to think about the real problem?"

"Excuse me?"

"You run along the rooftops wearing that costume, creating a sense of dread in people who are already on the fringes of sanity. You have no regard for due-process or basic civil rights... to say nothing of life itself. Of course, they're going to lash out. Of course, they're going to try to match you in terms of theatrics. You create a persona. They create personas."

"Dr. Quinn, with all due respect, the first criminal to dress up in a costume arrived in Gotham before I did."

"Fair enough. So suppose I tell you everything I've learned from the Joker or even allow you to speak to him personally. Let's also assume that he cooperates. How could he help you?"

"The Jokers model themselves after him and they were killed. It's possible that he could provide some clue, however small, in determining who killed them."

"Is that the real reason why you showed up?"

"How do you mean?"

"I deal with people who have unhealthy obsessions everyday."

"I didn't come here to debate you, Dr. Quinn."

"And I don't intend to discuss classified information to a wanted vigilante," she turns away and grabs the phone on her desk, "In fact, I don't even know why I'm humoring you. I'm calling security." When she looks up, Batman is already gone. She slams the phone down.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day. Commissioner Gordon is in his office, filing paper work. There's a knock at the door, distracting him from his work. He perks his head, "Come in." Harvey Bullock enters the room with a stack of papers. "Detective Bullock," Gordon greets him, "What can I do for you, today?"

"Well, I've been looking over Batman's suspected killings. A lot of things don't add up."

"Like what?"

"Well, he apparently killed Salvador Maroni and some of his men. Now, before that, he was never known to kill any criminals, nor was he known to use guns. Why would the man suddenly start killing `im? Let alone use guns?"

"The Batman is a very strange individual."

"And now I'm hearing reports that he hasn't been suspected of killing anyone since that night when he supposedly snapped."

"As I said... a very strange individual."

"Well, his other target is an interesting one. He supposedly killed Detective Wertz. Why would he go after a cop? I looked through some old DA files and found out that Harvey Dent suspected him and his partner of working for Maroni. They were directly under your supervision at the time, correct?"

"Yes, they were."

"Now, Batman kidnapped your family. According to your report, you got a call while you were leading a SWAT team to go after the Joker."

"My wife called me to let me know they had been kidnapped."

"Right. You left shortly before the Joker was apprehended and found the Batman at the scene."

"That's true, yes."

"But around the time that your family was kidnapped, Batman was seen by several witnesses going after the Joker and his men. In fact, you and your team were stationed in the building directly across from the Joker's hideout. It was reported that you spoke to Batman personally just before he took him down. After that, you raced to see your family and reported that someone had kidnapped them."

"And Batman was spotted fleeing the scene."

"So you saw him going after the Joker and you saw him with your family. How can he be in two places at once?"

"There were several copycats during that time."

"So which one do you think was the real thing?"

"I'm sorry?"

"One of them had to be the real Batman and the other had to be an imitator, right?"

"How should I know the difference between the real Batman and someone claiming to be him?"

"Commissioner... forgive me for saying so... but I've heard that you worked with the Batman on many occasions."

"Well Detective, you can't always believe rumors."

Two workers walk along the deck of a cargo ship at night. They pass along stacks of crates. "So how about something to eat?" "Sounds good." They walk by another worker who has his back turned to them. The person wears a large coat and stocking. As the two men pass, the person turns around, revealing the face of Bruce Wayne. He makes sure they are out of eyesight before he quickly hurries along a row of crates, making sure to inspect each one. He finally sees a large crate that has Wayne Enterprises' logo on it. He checks the serial number and taps his finger. Soon, he arrives at the crate with a forklift and carries it over to the ledge of the ship. He takes a look around before he places a device at the front of the crate. He then places an identical device at the rear. Once finished, he climbs onto the forklift and pushes with all of his might. The crate eventually topples off the forklift and goes overboard, splashing into the water below. He takes a triggering mechanism out of his pocket and presses a button. Below the surface, the two floatation devices are activated from the devices. The balloons carry the crate back up above the water. Bruce throws his work clothes overboard, revealing a wetsuit underneath. He places a breathing apparatus in his mouth and dives into the water beside the crate. He swims underneath the crate and kicks his feet, carrying it away from the ship. On a remote part of the harbor, Bruce connects a small cable to the bed of a truck. He then attaches his grapple gun to the crate and presses the trigger. The gun pulls the crate up a small ramp and into the bed of the truck. Bruce closes the bed and throws a tarp over the crate. The door to the cab closes and the truck drives away.

In Wayne Enterprises, the Board sits down with Lucius Fox. He appears nervous. "Mr. Fox," the Chairman begins, "It's come to our attention that Mr. Wayne has become increasingly absent from these meetings. His lack of commitment, however small his role may be, is beginning to hurt the company, especially with these recent losses we've experienced."

"I understand your concern," Lucius explains, "Remember that Mr. Wayne lost a childhood friend in recent months and..."

"We've taken that into consideration but the fact remains that if Mr. Wayne continues on this path, we will be forced to buy his shares and return the company to the public."

"Just give me some time," Lucius tells them, "He's a... complicated person."


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred carries a breakfast tray through the hall to Bruce's bedroom. "Rise and shine, Master Wayne," he notices that Bruce is not in his bed and turns around, "Don't know why I bother sometimes." Bruce, wearing wielding goggles, works on a plate of metal with a blowtorch. Alfred arrives and sets the tray on a nearby workbench, "I trust that you've not been working for 24 hours straight, sir" "I took a few naps," Bruce rises and throws his goggles and blowtorch beside his breakfast, "So what do you think, Alfred?".

Alfred takes a look at the new Batcruiser. The Lamborghini is no longer recognizable. Thin plates of gunmetal armor line the fenders, rear, doors, hood, and the top portions of the tires. The mini-canons stripped from the Batpod have been placed on the lower part of the front fenders. "I think that it's time for you to get out of this dingy cave and get some fresh air," Alfred states dryly. "Well, I was going to hit the gym soon," Bruce intones. "That's not quite what I had in mind," Alfred motions toward the exit, "Let's have a little trip, shall we?"

Rachel Dawes' tomb stone sits in a quiet part of the cemetery. Bruce and Alfred stand over it. Bruce suddenly becomes uncomfortable.

"Why are we here, Alfred?"

"Because you haven't visited her since the funereal."

"And how often do you come here?"

"Once a week."

"Once a week?"

"Once a week," Alfred places his hand on Bruce's shoulder, "You weren't the only person who lost her. You never fully came to grips with her death. You never truly let her go. Instead, you just wrapped yourself up farther in your night work. It's not healthy."

"I miss her too. You know how much she meant to me. What more can I do?"

"Live your life for starters. You've not thrown a house party in weeks. You no longer go out. You hardly even attend business meetings. Rachel had hopes that you would one day leave the past behind. She wanted you to live life as Bruce Wayne. You should honor that."

"What about Gotham?"

"What about it, sir?"

"Are you saying the city doesn't need me anymore?"

"To be perfectly honest, sir..."

There is a sharp buzz. "Hold on," Bruce interrupts. Alfred seems frustrated as Bruce opens his cell phone, but realizes it's not ringing. He then reaches into his other pocket and looks at the private pager. The bat-symbol flashes on the screen. Bruce shrugs, "I have to go, Alfred," he begins to leave, but turns, "We... we can talk later." Alfred watches as he goes.

It's late afternoon on the rooftop of Gotham PD. Gordon looks over the ledge and turns when he hears a familiar voice, "I'm here." He turns and sees Batman in the dark stairwell leading down to the top floor of the building. "I know we rarely do business during the day," Gordon explains, "But we got another one." He hands Batman another card from the Riddler, "I thought that I should give it to you ASAP so we can figure out his next move." Batman reads the message: "Now that the competition is out of the way, it's time to get down to business. The first shall be first and the last shall be last."

The First Bank of Gotham is quiet but only for a moment. The doors burst open. Screams echo across the bank as masked gunmen fire semi-automatics into the ceiling. As they begin to sweep through the bank, the Riddler calmly passes through the door, "Ladies and gentlemen, my name is the Riddler. Please stay calm and comply to any and all demands and I promise you, we will be prompt."

Gordon looks at Batman, "Any ideas?"

"The Jokers were just an annoyance to him. Competition. He's ready to make plans." Batman looks at the card and reads aloud, "The first shall be first."

The Riddler calmly passes by a row of customers and tellers who are bound and gagged as his men have their guns trained on them. "You're doing fine, ladies and gentlemen. Keep it up." The rest of his men pass him by and head for the vault.

"He's referring to a bank. The First Bank of Gotham, perhaps?," Batman surmises.

"So what would be last?"

The security guard allows the Riddler's men inside the vault. One holds a gun to his head while the others begin to shove money into duffel bags.

"What was the last bank to be established in Gotham?"

The last of Riddler's men leave the building with money in tow. The Riddler leaves the bank and turns to the hostages who are still tied up. "Ladies and gentlemen, it was a pleasure," he says with a slight smile while tipping his hat.

A voice comes over Gordon's radio, "Attention all units, there has been a robbery at the First Bank of Gotham. Suspects appears to be..." Batman turns to Gordon, "I'll take the last bank!," then dives off the roof. Gordon runs back inside as the radio continues to give a description.


	8. Chapter 8

The Batcruiser roars, weaving in and out of traffic. Inside, Batman turns on his computer console and enters a date search for banks. Meanwhile, inside of the precinct, cops scramble around Gordon, "We have a report of six armed men and someone calling himself the Riddler. They are driving a black van with no plates," he tells them, "We have reason to believe this is our guy. Go!," he sends them out and Bullock runs after them. "Detective Bullock, this really isn't your jurisdiction," Gordon tells him. "A massive robbery by someone wearing a mask? You know what sort of attention that could bring," he tells Gordon as he grabs his coat, "This could be our chance to grab the Batman too." Gordon watches helplessly as he goes. On Batman's console, the words "Gotham Reserve" appears along with an address and a date of establishment. Batman spins the Batcruiser around, making a hard left, blowing past pedestrian cars.

A black van darts through the streets, hopping a curb in order to pass other cars. The van is being driven by the Riddler's two bodyguards. He sits in the back with his men and a pile of bags filled with money. Calmly, he looks out the window as the sound of police sirens approach. A cluster of squad cars appear on the road, dashing after them. Bullock sits in the passenger side while an officer drives, "I think those are our guys." The bodyguard in the passenger seat pokes his head out and opens fire with an uzi. A squad car swerves to the side as bullets punch holes in the bumper before taking out the grill. Other squad cars are not far behind.

Batman checks his console, which displays a GPS layout of the city, indicating that a red light is coming. It then shows an alternate route. Batman quickly takes the car down a side street, bouncing a front tire over a curb as he cuts the turn. Meanwhile, another black van approaches the Gotham Reserve. In the back, several armed, masked men wait. One of them checks his watch, "Alright, fellas. It's our turn." The men jump out of the back with their guns ready. They take a few steps forward until they hear a distant engine. They look up, notice something coming their way, and jump back inside, "Oh shit!" The Batcruiser drives past, clipping the van hard enough that the van spirals around. Inside, everyone topples on top of one another. The Batcruiser dovetails in the parking lot, coming back around to face them as it stops. The drivers panic slightly as they peel away. Batman follows.

The Riddler's bodyguard fires again, shooting several bullets through a windshield of a cruiser before it veers into another squad car. Inside, the Riddler calmly answers to the panicking cries coming through his radio. "I'm sorry, please calm down," he says as his bodyguards continue to shoot at the police. "The Batman's onto us. We didn't even make the bank job," one of the robbers shouts into his radio. "And we knew this would happen, didn't we?," Riddler explains calmly, "We are approaching the meeting point, so follow us. If he keeps tailing, you know what to do." The bodyguard fires again, blowing out the tires of a squad car, making it fishtail. Bullock is inside, bracing himself as the car shimmies. It is then struck from behind by another car. The third car almost collides into them, but stops short. Bullock watches with a look of disappointment as the van turns down a street. A moment later, an identical van follows down the same street. After that, the Batcruiser passes by. Bullock watches with amazement.

The second van follows the first one as Batman catches up to them. The second van opens its doors with one of the masked men opening fire furiously. The bullets ricochet off the Batcruiser, sparks flying. Batman swerves to the left lane and blows past it, wedging himself between the two vans. Batman looks up to see the Riddler in the rear window, waving mockingly. He hits the breaks. The second van slams into the back of the Batcruiser, destroying its front end. The two men in the front seat jolt forward while everyone in the back tumbles around. The back end of the van lifts into the air slightly before it drops. The Batcruiser, meanwhile, is unharmed. Batman checks behind him before he turns his attention to the first van which is driving off into the distance with the money and the Riddler in the back. Batman pulls his car away, but a police squad car arrives on the scene, parking directly in front of him. Batman calmly flicks a switch on his console. "EMP ACTIVATED" appears on the screen. Inside of the squad car, the driver is shocked by the fact that..., "The car just died." Batman casually drives around the dead squad car and takes off down the street, which holds no sign of the Riddler.


	9. Chapter 9

Officers lead the would-be robbers into the back of a police van. Gordon assesses the situation and is soon joined by Bullock. "We lost the Riddler, but at least we got some of his goons," Bullock surveys the area, "Who knew it was a two-team operation? Two banks back to back. Wow! Hey, we only knew about the first bank getting hit, right? We didn't know anything about the second bank?" Gordon turns to Bullock, "That's right." "So, while we were going after the guys who robbed the first bank, Batman made sure that the second one wasn't robbed. How did he know about this operation? And did he know we were going after the first team?" Gordon shrugs, "I guess you'll have to ask him, Detective."

A hand knocks on the door of Anna Ramierez. She opens the door partially, "May I help you?" "Yeah, I'm Detective Bullock with the Gotham City Police Department. I'd like to ask you a few questions." Anna shakes her head and begins to close the door, "I'm sorry, I'm busy." Harvey places his hand in the doorway, "It'll only take a moment." Anna glares at him, "You know I'm a former detective, right? I am well aware of police procedure, so kindly remove your hand." Bullock nods, but does not remove his hand, "Okay, but you're aware, Ms. Ramierez, that you were once suspected of taking bribes, so I could come back with a warrant for your arrest if you like. My questions get answered either way." Anna glares for a moment and finally opens the door. Inside, Bullock sits down and takes a look around her apartment. Anna remains standing and looks nervous.

"Just so you know, this isn't about the bribes... not this time," Bullock leans back, "It's about Jim Gordon."

"Gordon?," Anna becomes interested, but remains standing.

"You and Detective Wertz worked in Gordon's unit just before he made commissioner, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Wertz is one of the people that was supposedly killed by the Batman. You and Wertz were both suspected of dealing with Salvador Maroni, according to the late Harvey Dent. Now, Batman, as you know, also killed Maroni."

"Yeah, I know all that."

"And he kidnapped Gordon's family in the same night."

"What are you getting at?"

"Off the record, just between you and me,... was Gordon in cahoots with Maroni?"

"No, he was clean," Anna becomes increasingly worried, "Of all the cops in Gotham, he's the most honest."

"Honest for a Gotham cop, any way."

"He's clean!"

"And what was his relationship with the Batman?"

"I… I don't know."

"According to rumors around the precinct, Gordon used to work alongside Batman and since you were involved with Gordon's unit, that means you indirectly worked with him as well."

"Ok,... Gordon and Batman worked together on some cases. I don't know if they still do, but they used to work together, yeah. I never liked the idea, myself."

"At the same time, you guys were supposed to be tracking him down."

"That's what we told the press. You heard about the floodlight on top of MCU, right?"

"Have you ever personally seen Batman?"

"Yeah,... Yes, I have," Anna finally sits, "Ok, so Gordon worked with Batman, but that's as far as he ever got to corruption."

"Oh, I'd say that's pretty damned corrupt. Batman's a wanted cop-killer and vigilante, after all. If Gordon has a connection to that kind of..."

"He didn't kill anyone."

"Who? Batman? How do you know?"

"Because," Anna swallows, "Because I know who did."

"And?," Bullock takes out a small notepad and pencil.

"I… I'm supposed to keep quiet. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Harvey Dent," Anna looks away, "It was Harvey Dent. He killed Maroni and Wertz, then kidnapped Gordon's family. Batman took the fall."

"You're right," Bullock gets up, "I don't believe you. Especially since Dent died when Gotham General was blown up."

"It's the truth. I definitely know he kidnapped Gordon's family."

"How do you know for certain?"

"Because...," Anna hesitates.

"Let's hear it."

"Dent forced me at gun point to call Gordon's wife. I led her and the kids right to him."

"Gordon and his wife say that Batman was behind it all."

"I don't know why they're saying all that. I honestly don't."

"So Dent killed your partner and the guy you supposedly took bribes from. Why weren't you killed as well?"

"He...," Anna wipes away a tear, "He flipped a coin to see if I would live or die."

"And you got lucky?"

She nods.

"Why would Dent do all of that?"

"Because... He was killing everyone he blamed for the death of Rachel Dawes. It was Maroni's plan."

"And he knew you and Wertz were taking bribes from Maroni."

"... Yes, but also... because we gave him and Rachel Dawes up to Maroni," Anna begins to sob, "That's... what led to Rachel Dawes' death... That's what led to Dent getting..."

"Where does Gordon fit into this?"

"We worked for Gordon,... but that's it. He never took any bribes."

"But Dent felt he was a guilty party since you and Wertz worked under him."

"I guess so."

"Why'd you do it?"

"My mother was sick. I needed the money to take care of her."

"And what happened to Dent?"

"He used Jim's family as bait to lure him out. Batman showed up too. If I had to guess... I'd say Dent got killed in the fight. Someone would notice if he went into hiding."

"If all that you just told me is true, then I don't feel sorry for you," Bullock opens the door, "And if you're lying then I won't be happy when I find out that you wasted my time."

"If you want to know about Dent," Anna responds as she regains composure, "You can always ask the Joker. He was the one who was found guilty for his death, right?"


	10. Chapter 10

Bruce stares at his computer monitors that display a drawing of the Riddler, his clues, and the bank security cameras depicting his robbery. He sighs heavily and leaves his desktop. Next, he begins to do chin-ups, increasing the speed of his reps as he goes. He jogs outside for a few moments before going into a full blown sprint. Finally, he pounds away at a punching back furiously, making his punches harder each time. He sits down for a moment, closing his eyes before drifting off to sleep. A woman can be heard screaming "Bruce! Bruce!" He flinches in his sleep. Then comes the manic laughter of the Joker, which snaps him awake. He rests his head back and closes his eyes in frustration.

It's dusk now. A woman walks down the sidewalk alone. Suddenly, a figure grabs her and pulls her into an alley. Her assailant forces her against a wall and pulls a razor, "Just after the purse," he tells her. A second later, black gloves pull the would-be mugger off her and he is sent hurtling into the side of a dumpster. The sound of a vicious beating can be heard as the woman backs away slowly before retreating from the alley. Batman angrily punches the man over and over again. Finally, he stops with a single fist raised over his head. Below him, the criminal coughs pathetically as he gasps for air and struggles to remain conscious. Batman rises and storms off, leaving the criminal in a huddled heap of pain on the alley floor.

Bullock walks down the hallway at Arkham alongside Hailey Quinn. "So Batman actually came to your office?," Harvey asks. Quinn nods, "Yes, I guess I should have reported it sooner, but there just didn't seem to be much reason. He didn't have much to say and seemed more preoccupied with my patient." "That's fine," Bullock stops and motions toward the security door, "As a matter of fact, I came here for the same reason. I need to have some words with 'Laughing Boy' in there." Quinn bristles, "Laughing Boy?" Bullock's smile fades slightly as he realizes that he's offended her. "Anyway," he continues with a different tone, "I need to ask the Joker a couple of questions if you don't mind."

Joker sits quietly in his cell, the shadows still partially covering his face. Bullock sits on the other side of the plexiglass with Dr. Quinn standing behind him. Bullock is a bit nervous at first, but begins, "I'm uh,... I'm Detective Harvey Bullock with the Gotham City Police Department." "I've heard of it," the Joker responds facetiously. Bullock is visibly angry, but gathers his calm.

"Let's cut to the chase," he begins, "I have word that you didn't kill Harvey Dent."

"That's true."

"Is it?"

"I have admitted to killing every single person upon my arrest. Harvey Dent wasn't one of `im. You guys just decided to find me guilty anyway."

"So if you didn't kill him, then who did?"

"You're the detective. Not me."

"When was the last time you saw Dent?"

"Oh, let's see," Joker leans back on his cot, the shadows of his scars revealing his grin, "I think it was around the time I handed him a gun and sent him out into the world."

"Then he didn't die when you blew up the hospital. You did it once he left?"

"Yep. See? I admitted to that too, didn't I?"

"Why did you give Dent a gun?"

"Because he's not the type to use knives."

"Are you aware of the deaths of Salvadore Maroni and Detectiver Wertz?"

"Sure."

"And are you aware that the Batman is currently wanted for their murders?"

"That's what they say."

"You don't think he killed them?"

"He let me live, didn't he?"

"Do you think Dent used the gun you gave him in order to kill Maroni and Wertz?"

"He seemed pretty adamant about it."

"Why didn't he kill you too? The way I understand it, Maroni had you hired to go after him and Rachel Dawes."

"He flipped a coin to see if he was gonna do it or not... gotta admire his sense of drama."

Bullock pauses, then continues, "Do you think Dent kidnapped Commissioner Gordon's family?"

"Dent was pretty angry with a lot of people. Pretty understandable, all things considered."

"So Dent's vendetta reached all the way to Gordon. Why? Because Gordon's unit was secretly working for Maroni?"

"You have trouble believing that Gotham's 'White Knight' could do such a thing, don't you? You want to think that he was a good man all the way until his death. It's quite natural for people to refuse to believe the truth. It's never a pretty thing, is it?"

"Do you believe that Harvey Dent kidnapped Gordon's family? Yes or no."

"Yes."

"And Batman...?"

"Has a martyr complex."

Bullock and Quinn exit the cell. "I've told your precinct in the past," Hailey begins quietly, "That he didn't kill Harvey Dent. It was one of the first things he ever told me. No one else believes it." Bullock scratches his head, "You ah, you believed him, huh?" Hailey looks at him angrily, "Behind that facade is a frightened man that only wants help." Bullock shrugs, "I guess that's why I'm a detective and you're the shrink," he shakes her hand, "Still, his story matches a current theory, oddly enough. Thanks for your time." Bullock leaves Quinn alone. She turns and stares back at Joker's cell.


	11. Chapter 11

Alfred leads Lucius Fox into the study at Wayne Manor. "Could I interest you in something to drink?," Alfred invites politely. "No thanks," Lucius answers. Bruce enters the room and shakes Lucius' hand, "Mr. Fox". "Mr. Wayne." They both have a seat as Alfred leaves the room.

"To what do I owe this visit?," Bruce asks.

"There's an opening at the Gotham Museum for some rare diamond. Since Wayne Enterprises is one of its main benefactors, you have been invited to attend. I decided to come in person and tell you just in case the invitation got lost in the mail somehow."

Bruce nods, "I suppose this would be good for PR purposes."

"And it lets the public know that Bruce Wayne is still amongst the living, yes," Lucius smiles, "Alfred was already kind enough to order a tuxedo for you. I'm afraid you'll have to get your own date. I'm sure you can manage to find a couple."

Bruce smiles slightly.

"But seriously, Mr. Wayne, the Board is considering buying you out."

"What can you do about this?"

"I can hold them off, but I can't do it indefinitely."

"So if I attend the opening?"

"It will at least give the Board confidence that you're still willing to commit to the company," they stand to their feet, "You know that I've been with Wayne Enterprises ever since your father took over. It means as much to me as it does to you."

"And that's why I left you in charge of the company," Bruce says with a smile, "What time is the opening?"

"Eight."

"Eight, it is."

The Riddler enters a large meeting room along with his two bodyguards. He casually takes off his hat, exposing long, brown hair before hanging it up on a nearby coat rack. He slides his mask off his face, hanging it around his neck. He's a very average looking man with no distinguishing features. "Business is going well, it seems," he sits down casually in his chair as he speaks to his bodyguards, "Batman and the police know who I am and that's a start." He presses a button on a remote, turning on the large screen plasma TV on the opposite wall, "Now we need to do something big in order to get everyone's full attention. This seemed promising." A newscaster reports a story over footage of a large diamond being brought to Gotham Museum. "This diamond was crafted over a hundred years ago by a Greek jeweler who immigrated to the US. He claimed that it was perfect and dared anyone to find its flaw. It has since been referred to as the Gordian Diamond after the Greek legend of the Gordian Knot. It was donated by..." The Riddler switches the TV off and turns to his bodyguards, "Any questions?"

A police officer rushes into Commissioner Gordon's office. "Sir, we got another one," he hands the green question mark card to him. Gordon opens it. "I'm all tied up. How can I crash something that's already been thrown?" Batman lowers the card as Gordon meets with him on the roof, "Crash something that's already been thrown... a party."

Gordon nods, "That's my guess. What about being 'all tied up'?"

Batman thinks for a moment, "There's an event for the Gordian Diamond at Gotham Museum tonight."

"The Gordian Knot," Gordon nods, "With all of these riddles he keeps giving us, I'm wondering if this guy just wants us to catch him."

"It's more than that. It's an obsession. He's compulsive to the point where even his crimes have to be laid out in a certain manner."

"Well, we can always ask him once we have him locked up. You think we'll get him this time?"

"I'll give him to you, but I need you to do something for me," he pauses for a moment, "Can you make sure your men don't show up?"

"Why would you want that?"

"I can take him if given the chance."

"So you think this is no longer a police matter, is that it?," Gordon becomes slightly defensive.

"I don't want another Joker. I have to bring him in and I can't have any possible interference."

"What interference?," Gordon finally raises his voice.

"I'm a wanted man. Your men would be just as likely to come after me as they would be for him."

"We've had that situation for some time now."

"But I can't take the chance of him escaping again. Can I count on you?"

"I'll make sure to keep this as quiet as possible," Gordon says with a hint of restraint.


	12. Chapter 12

Bruce Wayne makes his way up a flight of stairs with a young woman locked onto his arm. Some reporters snap pictures of him as he waves and walks inside of Gotham Museum. Lucius Fox greets him, "I'm glad you could make it, Mr. Wayne." "Wouldn't miss it," Bruce shakes his hand, "I'll see you inside." Inside, there are red curtains draped around a podium which displays the large diamond inside of a glass case. The curator beckons everyone to come in as benefactors, art enthusiasts, and the press flock around it. "Thank you all for joining us this evening," the curator greets them, "This diamond has been generously donated to our museum by the Pougas Estate and is a lovely addition to our collection." Bruce listens to the curator as a woman in an evening gown makes her way to him, "Bruce Wayne? Where have you been hiding?" Bruce shrugs, "In a cave," they laugh, "By the way, have you met Jeanie? She's a performance artist," he motions to his date. "Really? Where have you performed?," the two women quickly engage in small talk while Bruce backs behind them slowly, "I'm just gonna hit the refreshments."

A limousine parks in front of the steps. The security guard, an older gentleman with glasses, looks at the limo curiously as he descends the steps. "Excuse me," he tells them, "You can't park..." A hand emerges from the driver's window with a silenced 9mm. Two quick shots are fired. The old man falls against the steps.

Inside, the guests mingle with one another. Waiters make their ways through the crowd, serving drinks. Other guests examine the diamond. That Board Chairman at Wayne Enterprises makes his way to Lucius Fox, "Mr. Fox, I thought Mr. Wayne was attending tonight?" "Oh, he's here," Lucius looks around frantically, "Somewhere."

The doors burst open. The Riddler marches through, accompanied by five men with automatic rifles. The crowd begins to panic as the gunmen chorale them into a corner, away from the diamond. "Good evening," the Riddler tells them, "Please do not be alarmed. I came for one thing only. Once I claim it, we shall be on our way and you can get back to sipping champagne and pretending to tolerate one another." He steps up to the podium and twirls his cane around before tucking it under his arm, "Ah, here we are," the Riddler casually tips the glass case over, allowing it to break on the floor. He walks behind the diamond and peers through it at his captive audience, "I believe that I have found this diamond's one flaw... it can be taken," he stands up straight, "Supposedly, it's priceless, but I disagree. I believe that the city of Gotham will be willing to pay handsomely for it. The question is, how much?"

Three of his men quickly open fire at something above them. The Riddler doesn't even look, but casually walks away. Batman leaps from the upper floor of the atrium, avoiding the bullets as he glides. He rolls along the ground as the three gunmen approach. He sweeps a pair of legs and rises in a crouching position, bringing his heel into another gunman's gut. The third gunman points his weapon at near point-blank range, but Batman grabs the barrel, forcing bullets to be fired into the floor. He shoves the butt of the rifle into his ribs and then brings it up, connecting with the bottom of his chin. Batman spins, bringing the rifle against the temple of one of the gunmen picking himself up off the floor, rendering him unconscious. The last gunman begins to rise, only to receive a knee to the face.

The last two gunmen strafe to the side, ready to fire. Batman produces two bat-blades from his belt and hurls them. One blade slashes across knuckles and the other slices across a bicep. Both men are forced to drop their weapons. Batman leaps toward them, clothelining both men and begins to pummel them while on the ground. The Riddler calmly approaches and taps his cane on the floor, gaining Batman's attention. "I really hate to get my hands dirty, but it seems I've run out of grunts" Riddler twists the question mark at the top of his cane and pulls, revealing a long, thin blade. He holds the sword in a fencing pose and swings the metal sheath. Batman blocks it with his gauntlet blades and then ducks as the Riddler comes around with the sword. The Riddler takes another swing with the metal sheath, only to have it kicked from his grasp. He takes two quick slashes at Batman's throat, but they are dodged both times. The Riddler takes a step back and parries for Batman's stomach. He steps to the side and grabs the Riddler's wrist, giving it a twist to force him to let go. The Riddler is then flipped over Batman's back and hits the ground, "It's over."

One of the Riddler's bodyguard emerges from the crowd with an uzi. "Look out!," Lucius Fox shouts from the crowd. Batman throws himself to the ground as bullets hit the podium, almost knocking the diamond over. The second bodyguard appears to help Riddler to his feet and leads him through the crowd to the exit before rejoining his partner. They both fire their guns while retreating, forcing Batman to jump behind a column for cover. They finally back away to the exit and run. Batman quickly follows and once he's outside, he sees their limo begin to pull away. He jumps, clearing the steps and landing on the trunk. As the car peels down the street, Batman holds on tightly. Gunshots shatter the back window and sparks fly up from the trunk. Batman is thrown from the car as it rounds a curb, sending him tumbling onto the pavement. He stands and watches them go before angrily smashing his fist through a nearby window.


	13. Chapter 13

Police surround the Gordian Diamond while other officers interview the attendees. Bruce watches silently before his date comes to him, "Let's just go, Bruce". He nods and leads her out of the museum without saying a word. Lucius Fox watches him go before turning in the opposite direction. Outside, Detective Bullock interviews the curator, "Do you have any idea how Batman knew the Riddler would show up?" "None whatsoever." Down below, the security guard is placed on a stretcher by paramedics and led away to an ambulance. "Dad!," a woman shouts from the crowd. Dr. Hailey Quinn rushes to the stretcher and holds the security guard's hand. "I'm here, dad," she says with tears in her eyes, "I'm here." He smiles slightly at her as they place him inside of the ambulance. Bullock joins her as she watches the ambulance leave.

"He was your father?," he asks.

She nods.

"I'm sorry."

"What... How did this happen?"

"The Riddler went after the diamond. It seems that your father got in the way."

"I heard the Batman was here too."

"Yeah. Looks like it."

"And the Riddler?"

"He got away."

"Some good he did," she wipes away more tears.

"Don't worry, Dr. Quinn," Bullock places a hand on her shoulder, "We'll get `em both."

Bruce stands quietly in front of the window. His mask is off, but he is still mostly in costume. Soon, Alfred joins him. Bruce does not turn to him when he says, "He's still out there, Alfred."

"There will be other opportunities, sir."

"He killed a man tonight."

"That's what these sort of men do, sir. They kill, cheat, and steal. There's nothing you can do to stop that. Not completely."

"I wonder if I really ever made a difference."

Alfred begins to say something, but stops. He then restarts, "You know, I've been trying to convince you to leave this business, but I know you won't. Even Ms. Dawes knew she couldn't convince you, so I might as well stop trying. Instead, I'll ask you this: How many more people would be dead tonight if you hadn't shown up, Master Wayne? And what about the diamond? It's still safely in the museum due to your efforts. Think about that and get some rest," he turns and leaves Bruce alone.

Gordon and his wife and kids sit around the dinner table in their kitchen. He turns to James Jr., "How was school?" He shrugs, "Okay, I guess." "Did you finish your homework?," Mrs. Gordon asks. Suddenly, the front door's window is smashed; a gloved hand reaching in to turn the lock. In the kitchen, the family quickly rises to their feet. "Barbra," Jim turns to his wife, "Take the kids out back and drive to the police station. I'll meet you there." "Oh,... ok," she complies, taking their daughter and son, "C'mon, honey. It's gonna be okay, guys." Jim turns the lights off as his wife and kids leave through the back door. Two masked men enter the living room with guns drawn. The first one creeps toward the kitchen while the second one goes to the bedrooms. Gordon takes the private pager from his pocket and presses a button. A bat-symbol begins to flash on the screen. After he sets the pager on the kitchen counter, he backs slowly into the laundry room and grabs the iron. The first gunman sneaks into the kitchen, poking his head around the refrigerator. Gordon lunges, swinging the iron into the gunman's face. He then produces his own gun and waits by the doorway. The second gunman crosses the living room to check up on his partner and Gordon fires. The man clutches his shoulder and falls to the ground. Gordon trains his gun on him and slowly walks toward him as he writhes in pain. A Riddler bodyguard appears beside Gordon, snatches his gun, and delivers a hard punch.


	14. Chapter 14

Later, at the house, Detective Bullock sits down with Barbra Gordon in the kitchen. She is obviously very shaken and disturbed by the events. Bullock hands her a cup of coffee. "I know this is a very upsetting time for you, Mrs. Gordon," Bullock begins, "But what can you tell me about your husband's disappearance? Did you see the perp?"

"No," she begins quietly, "No, but I'm sure it was the Riddler. Or maybe his men... or... whoever, but the Riddler was responsible."

"Why's that?"

"I... I just know."

"Mrs. Gordon, your family has had trouble in the past with the Batman. Do you think..."

"No. No, it wasn't him."

"Are you sure?"

Mrs. Gordon looks up and freezes for a moment. Bullock notices this and turns in the same direction. Batman stands in the back doorway silently. Bullock leaps out of his seat and draws his gun, pointing it at Batman, "Get on the ground and put your hands above your head!"

"Wait," Mrs. Gordon pleads.

"GET ON THE GROUND NOW!"

"Listen to me, Detective," Batman states quietly.

"THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING, I WILL SHOOT!"

"Just listen to him!"

"Mrs. Gordon, I need you to call the station for backup!"

"I won't."

Bullock glances at Barbra for a moment, "What?"

"There's a lot that you don't know."

"Apparently," he glances at her again.

Batman quickly lunges forward, grabbing Bullock's gun. Bullock tries to raise the gun and pulls the trigger, only to hear an empty click. He looks at his gun and sees that it has been partially dismantled. Batman rests the chamber on the kitchen table, "We don't have time for this. Where's Jim?". Barbra walks toward Batman, "They... they took him." She wraps her arms around Batman who becomes visibly upset. He carefully rests a single gloved hand on Barbra's shoulder: a gesture that he is no longer used to. She reaches into her purse and pulls out a Riddler card, "I found this on our car when we got away. I think it's for you." Bullock watches this with disbelief. Batman opens the card, which simply states: "Go to Hell". He nods silently and leaves the house. Bullock and Barbra remain inside, staring at one another. "Wanna tell me what that was all about?," Bullock asks.

Hell is a rundown building in the Narrows of Gotham. The word "Hell" is spray-painted above the front door, which is guarded by a single bouncer. Painted flames run up the sides of the building. Inside, there are many rows of bleachers and dim lighting. In the middle of these stands is a large, metal cage with chicken-wire wrapped around it. A man in a tank-top is fighting a larger man who is without a shirt. He is bald with scale tattoos running across his scalp, down his back and over his arms, giving him an almost reptilian appearance. This is Killer Croc. Killer Croc slams his opponent against the steel bars and throws him into the center of the ring where he grapples with him. The crowd begins to cheer as a bell is rung. "We got a winner, people," the Ring Announcer sits in a booth at the back of the small, makeshift arena, "Waylon Jones, the Killer Croc!" The crowd cheers as Killer Croc rises to his feet and raises his arms. He walks along the outer part of the ring, raising his fists triumphantly. Suddenly, the cheers stop and the entire arena falls silent. Killer Croc stares at them curiously and follows their gaze towards the door. In the doorway is Batman's silhouette.

"We got a special guest, people," the Ring Announcer says over the PA, "I was told earlier tonight that the Batman would show up." The crowd begins to murmur. "Looks like he's here in the flesh. I have a special gift for him. It's something that he needs to see but in order to get it, I was told to make him work for it," the crowd begins to jeer at Batman, "That's exactly what we're gonna do! Wanna see him work for it, people?" They begin to cheer. "Hey Croc, you ready to go another round?" Killer Croc nods, beckoning Batman to enter the cage as the crowd roars. "You people ready?," the crowd cheers louder. Batman remains silent. "Don't be like that, Bats," the Announcer taunts, "I have it on good authority that time is running out for a friend of yours."

Batman steps forward as the crowd begins to roar mockingly. Some throw trash at him as he makes his way near the cage. "C'mon!," Killer Croc shouts. Batman steps inside the cage and one of the arena workers shuts the door and locks it with a chain. Killer Croc takes a krav maga fighting stance as he circles around Batman who remains still. Croc throws a punch, which is dodged. He throws a kick, which is blocked and answered with a kick to his own chest. Croc stumbles back and angrily charges forward again, spearing Batman in the chest and smashing him against the steel bars. He then grabs Batman by the throat and lifts him up, choking him. Batman responds by placing his feet on Croc's shoulders then kicking him twice in the face, which forces him to let go. Once Batman is dropped, he gives a quick punch to Croc's gut, which does little. Croc knees Batman in the sternum hard and throws him into the center of the ring. Batman rolls out of the way just in time for Croc to nearly stomp him into the floor. Batman leaps, bringing his foot against Croc's chin, forcing him to take a step back. He then spins into a roundhouse, knocking Croc to the side. Croc grits his teeth and charges again, delivering several rapid punches that Batman blocks as he backs away. Finally, Croc kicks Batman in the chest, lifting him off his feet and onto the floor again. Batman shoots back up with a sharp uppercut across the bridge of Croc's nose. Killer Croc backs away, wracked in pain as he holds his nose. Batman ducks underneath a blind punch and leaps onto Croc's back, placing him in a sleeper hold. Killer Croc angrily runs across the ring with Batman riding him. He slams Batman against the bars, but to no avail. He races to the other side as he struggles to breath, slamming Batman against the bars again, but it doesn't shake him off. He finally drops to his knees as Batman squeezes harder before releasing him. Croc falls face first, gasping for air as he gives the sign of submission.

Batman turns, taking something from his belt, and throws it against the cage door. A small explosion snaps the chain and rips the door off the cage. When it lands on the floor, the crowd goes silent. He storms up the stands toward the Announcer's booth as people nervously move away, giving him plenty of room. He punches through the glass booth, grabbing the nervous Announcer by the jacket and pulls him partially through the window. "Whoa, whoa! Okay, okay!," the Announcer frantically reaches into his pocket and pulls out a DVD disc, "The Riddler told me to give you this. It was all his idea, okay?" Batman takes the disc and throws the Announcer back into his booth, "I'll come back for you another time." The frightened Announcer watches him go.


	15. Chapter 15

Dr. Quinn sits down in Joker's cell. Her eyes are vacant. There are no signs of emotional attachment. The Joker watches her silently before speaking.

"What seems to be the problem, Dr. Quinn?"

"Why did you ask that question?"

"Because you seem different. You're practically the only person I've spoken with for several months now. I can tell that something's not quite right."

Quinn hesitates, pondering her next words before she speaks, "My father is in the hospital at the moment. The doctors say that he may not make it."

"Ah, that's too bad."

"How does this make you feel?"

"Well, I certainly don't like to see my 'Harlequin' down with a frown."

"What if I told you that he was shot by a criminal?"

"Who was it?"

"A man calling himself the Riddler."

"The Riddler? What's that about?"

"From what I gather, he sends clues and riddles to the police before committing a crime. It's his modus operandi."

"Ah, so they're using gimmicks now, huh?"

"How do you feel about this?"

"Y'know, some people thought I had a gimmick. I didn't. This is me. This is who I really am. You look at me, doctor, and you see one of the few legitimate human beings on this planet. This whole riddle thing is just another way to be someone you're not. It has to be fake."

"What about me? Am I fake?"

"Sadly, yes, but there's something about you, 'Harlequin'. I see the real you. She's bubbling juuuuusst beneath the surface. She wants to get out, but you won't let her. You're afraid, but then again, most people are afraid of showing the world who they really are."

"If my father dies, what would you say to that?"

"People leave this world just as randomly as they enter it. The question I have for you is this: if your father dies, what will **you** do? And what will you **want** to do?"

Dr. Quinn stops for a moment, "I'm going to need to end this session early," she begins to leave.

"Why?," Joker's voice raises slightly, "'Harlequin', don't leave just because you're faced with the truth. Accept it!"

"If my father died," she stops at the door, "I would be very upset. It's a natural, human emotion. I would **want**... to do anything that any other person would want to do in my position."

"Bravo," Joker claps as she walks out of the cell.

It's daylight when Bruce returns to his mansion. He places the disc in his player and sits back with Alfred beside him. The screen starts off with the trademark green background and a black question mark before the Riddler appears,"If you're watching this, congratulations, you've completed the first round. You've had it a bit easy so far, so let's raise the stakes, shall we? I tried to take the diamond and you wouldn't let me. Therefore, let's trade one Gordon for another. Give me the diamond and I'll give you the commissioner. Meet me at midnight. When you see me, drop the diamond and leave and I'll simply let Gordon go. If you don't comply or if you're late, Commissioner Gordon will go from a yard to an inch. That's where you can find us." The recording ends there.

"That's where you can find us?," Alfred wonders aloud, "He didn't say where he'd be."

"It's the game he's playing. His psychosis won't allow him to be straightforward," Bruce explains, "To 'go from a yard to an inch' is the clue."

"So a yard is the place. A schoolyard? A backyard?"

"I don't like his tone, either. He's threatening Gordon with this place. It's dangerous."

"A shipyard? He could be planning to drown the poor soul."

"We have Gotham harbor, but what does the inch mean?"

"Give him an inch and he'll take a mile? Maybe something of that sort?"

"Let's think of some more yards," Bruce thinks for a moment, "A scrapyard? There's one a few miles outside of the city."

"So Gordon can go to the scrapyard and become an inch by...," Alfred stops. They both give each other a look and Bruce immediately goes to the Batcruiser. Moments later, it blasts out of the cave, through a waterfall, and darts down the road.


	16. Chapter 16

The scrap yard sits far outside of Gotham in a wooded area. Huge towers of twisted metal reach up into the night sky. A lone crusher sits with a car inside of its jaws with several men standing around. Two men tie a bound and gagged Jim Gordon to the steering wheel. The Riddler waits patiently behind them. Once they're finished tying Gordon down, the Riddler sticks his head in the passenger window. "Commissioner, I realize that this comes as no consolation, but as gruesome as this situation is, it really boils down to good business sense. There is no animosity in what I'm doing. No grudge to bare. As a matter of fact, I find it a bit unfortunate."

Later, the Batcruiser enters the scrap yard slowly. Huge piles of crushed cars line the area. Up ahead, the car crusher sits ominously with a vehicle inside. The Riddler can be seen at the controls but his men are no longer anywhere to be found. Batman sees a sign written in green spray paint along an old plank of wood: "Stop here. Drop the diamond and Gordon goes free." Batman disregards the sign and begins to move into the open area. Gordon, at the driver's seat shakes his head furiously as he watches the Batcruiser approach. A purple glove pulls the lever. The crusher starts with a loud "Thud!" and begins to slowly descend onto the car. Batman drives forward and flips a switch on his console. The crusher begins to flatten the top of the car as Gordon tries his best to slide down farther in the driver's seat. The computer screen lights up "EMP activated". The crusher stops as it's hit with an EMP-pulse. Gordon closes his eyes in relief.

Batman then spots the Riddler running along the top of a pile of garbage, trying to get away. He slams on the accelerator and pulls his car in a near 360 degree turn, firing both mini-canons. Chunks of cars explode into a rain of debris directly behind the Riddler, throwing him off the wall and into the dirt below. He tries to get up, but he's stunned. By the time he manages to stumble onto his feet, Batman is already on top of him. He grabs him by the back of his jacket, throwing him into a pile of junk. He tears off the mask and hat to find a young man with blonde hair and a very scared expression, "I'm not the guy! I'm not the guy!," he screams. "WHERE'S THE RIDDLER?," Batman grabs him by the lapels and throws him against a crushed car. "He left me here to give you this," the faux-Riddler reaches into his jacket and hands Batman another green card. A moment later, Batman has the man handcuffed to a crippled car door.

Batman removes a capsule from his belt and throws it against a car door lock. Acid instantly begins to eat away at it, allowing him to open it. He brings Gordon out of the car and slices through the ropes with his gauntlet blades. Gordon turns furiously removing the tape from his mouth, "You told me not to call my men!," he shouts. "YOU TELL ME NOT TO CALL MY MEN AND WHAT HAPPENS? THE RIDDLER STILL GETS AWAY AND HE COMES AFTER MY FAMILY!"

"Jim..."

"My family!," Gordon shoves Batman, "If I had a few squad cars in front of the museum... just a few!"

"I'm sorry. Your family's safe. They're waiting for you."

"We do this together from now on! That's what you said when you started all of this. You said you needed my help!"

"I do," Batman hands the Riddler card to him.

Gordon snatches it angrily then opens it, "What kind of plant produces, but doesn't grow?"

"A power plant."

"What the hell would he want with a power plant?"

A black van drives toward Gotham Electric, bursting through the chain link fence. It stops and the back doors fly open with several men spilling out. A sledgehammer makes short work of the lock and the men are inside.

"If he could cause a blackout," Batman explains to Gordon, "Then the city would be defenseless. He could hit anywhere he chose."

The men aim their guns at the technicians, forcing them to the ground. One of them quickly goes to the grid and starts to pull the levers. Below them, the generators begin to grind to a halt.

"We'd have a city wide crime spree in a single night," Gordon says aloud.

Inside of Wayne Enterprises, the lights go out in Lucius Fox's office. He looks up curiously, illuminated by the moonlight. He looks out his window and sees several lights going out around the city.

"It's already happening. He wanted to make sure we were out of the city," Batman explains as he looks up into the distance. Gordon turns to see lights going out in the distance.

Hailey Quinn sits by her father's bedside in the hospital. The monitor registers a slow heartbeat. Suddenly, the lights go out for a few moments until the backup generators kick in, illuminating the hospital in red lights. Her father's monitor turns back on, but the heartbeat begins to flat scan. She screams and throws herself onto the bed.

The Batcruiser blasts out of the scrap yard. The Riddler imitator watches them go, still handcuffed to the crushed car. Gordon is on the Batcruiser's scanner, "I want every man we got on the streets, making sure everyone stays inside. And I mean EVERY man. If they're off duty, call `im at home. I want SWAT teams on the ground and copters in the sky. The banks need to be secured. We need perimeters around Gotham Square and the Business District."

Three men break the glass doors in a bank without fear of an alarm. They slide night-vision goggles in place and quickly run to the vault. They set a small stick of dynamite against the door and light the fuse. They scramble behind desks and the vault is blown open moments later.

The Batcruiser stops in an alley close to the Gotham City Police Department and Gordon is let out. "I'm heading to Gotham Electric," he tells him. "Why don't you take the night off," Gordon tells a stunned Batman, "You're getting too quick to do things on your own. You're too wrapped up in this. We'll be fine for one night without you. I'm afraid of you getting sloppy." Batman starts the car, "I'll get the power back on." The car takes off down the street, leaving Gordon behind, "Dammit!"


	17. Chapter 17

Lucius Fox walks down the hall as emergency lights begin to flicker on. Employees who were working late, rush by him. Suddenly, he receives a call on his cellphone, "Hello?". "Lucius," Batman talks as he drives, "Are you at Wayne Enterprise?"

"Yes, what's going on?"

"The Riddler shut off the power. Do we still have the grid-tie system in place?"

"Yeah, we're running off it right now as back up."

"I need you to reroute power back into the main grid. Give enough power back to the city as possible."

"I'm on my way."

Helicopters hover over a Gotham street. Pedestrians look up with confusion as spotlights shine down on them. "This is the Gotham City Police," the pilot tells them, "We need everyone to go indoors as quickly as possible." Some begin to comply while others shout angrily as the officers.

The window of a luxury car dealership is smashed open with a hammer. Several men quickly enter the area and begin to jimmy the locks of the cars. Once they open the doors, they get inside and begin to hot-wire them. One by one, the engines start, the headlights turn on, and the men simply drive the cars off the showroom floor. The large glass window shatters as they drive through, spinning out onto the street.

In front of Gotham Museum, a police barricade is set up. Officers stand on the front steps with shotguns in their hands. They are flanked by squad cars. Silently, they wait.

A vent drops down from a ceiling. Two men clad in black drop to the floor, night-vision goggles in place. The thieves begin to open the jewelry cases and shove the necklaces and rings into their duffle bags.

Lucius is under Wayne Enterprise, leaning over the shoulder of a seated technician. They face a huge generator under the building, the technician working at his monitor as quickly as possible. A man wearing night-vision goggles makes his way through the darkness of a gun store. He punches through a glass case and opens it, carefully setting the rifles in his bag. "Let's hope this works," Lucius says to himself. The lights of the gun store turn on, forcing the thief to rip his goggles off and race out the door as the alarm begins to go off loudly. He darts into the street just as a squad car bursts onto the scene, siren wailing. The man kneels on the ground and places his hands above his head.

On a rooftop, the Riddler watches as a few of the lights begin to come on in the distance. He calmly turns and begins speaking into his radio, "Attention, everyone. It looks as though the lights are beginning to come back ahead of schedule. I need you to take whatever you have and get out of there." Outside of a bank, several men race into a car, carrying bags of money. "This also means that we need the next clue dropped," he tells them. Two men on another roof comply and unfurl a large, green tarp across the face of a building. It unravels toward the street.

The Batcruiser fires its canon, blasting the empty van and damaged fence out of the way. Whatever is left of the vehicle is brushed aside and Batman drives through. A rocket is placed at the end of a launcher and is aimed at Batman as he drives toward the entrance. He fires, sending the missile down to Batman who narrowly swerves around it as the ground explodes. The driver's hatch opens and Batman rolls out, standing to his feet to fire a single grapple-line. On the roof, his assailant tries to reload as Batman flies up the line. Before he can take aim, Batman launches himself into his gut.

Infra-red lenses slide into place over Batman's cowl, allowing him to see as he opens the door leading to the stairwell. He leaps over the railing, gliding all the way down to the bottom floor where he opens the door leading to the main grid. Two gunmen race up the catwalk with their own goggles. Batman shines a mini-flashlight from his belt. With their night-vision, the small flashes are extremely bright. They pause for a moment, blinded. Batman leaps forward, throwing one over the railing. The other one is quickly subdued when his head is bounced off the metal pipes along the wall. He leaps over the stairs and sees a few technicians who are tied at the wrists and ankles. They begin to mumble something through their gags and he instinctively ducks. A sledgehammer is swung into the wall over his head. He elbows his attacker in the ribs and then backfists him to the ground. After that, he slices the ropes holding the technicians. Batman makes his way to the grid and quickly raises the levers.

The lights begin to slowly come back across the Gotham skyline. The Gordon family looks up as the lights come up in their home. In Bullock's office, the lights also come on. On the streets, the lights begin to shine. His job finished, Batman exits the power plant. Some of the Riddler's men are brought into the back of a police van and hauled away. Jim Gordon, tired but relieved, enters the front door of his home and his family rush to him, holding him tightly.

A detective sits in the interrogation room with one of Riddler's men, "What can you tell me about the Riddler?" The man simply replies with, "I want my lawyer." The detective has another man in the room, "Who is the Riddler?" The reply: "The guy wears as mask, how should I know?" The detective receives another suspect, "Where is the Riddler hiding?" "He could be anywhere right now." The detective sighs, "Gonna be a long night."


	18. Chapter 18

The sun is almost rising. Early morning is coming. The Riddler-imitator is asleep against the crushed car and still handcuffed as the Batcruiser rolls into the area. A shadow falls over the sleeping imitator and he quickly snaps awake, gasping at the sight of Batman looming down on him. Black gloves unlock the handcuffs and place them on a utility belt. Batman holds a small device between his gloved fingers as he grabs the faux- Riddler by the lapels and pulls him to his feet. "Go," the imitator looks confused and doesn't move until he's pushed along. He looks back with a befuddled expression and quickly goes on his way. In the cave, the main computer screen displays a map of the area with a single dot. The words "tracking" blink on and off underneath it. Meanwhile, on the other screens, GPS driving routes, location information, and satellite photos are displayed. Some time later, Bruce Wayne enters the cave and sits down quietly at the screen. He closes his eyes for a moment and leans back, seemingly getting sleep for once.

A man in a business suit walks along the sidewalk later in the morning and stops once he notices something ahead. Two people point up to the sky curiously. Slowly, people begin to gather to stare at the large, green tarp that dangles over them. On the tarp: a single, black question mark.

The police arrive with Gordon inspecting the situation personally. The press take photos of him as he enters the building but he ignores them. Once inside, a nervous manager man confronts him, "Okay, we have the police here, now can we take that tarp down, right?" "I'm afraid it's considered evidence," Gordon tells him as he marches through the lobby. "Can we at least get rid of that thing?," the manager points to the floor. A single, black briefcase rests on the floor with a green question mark painted on it. On the column above the briefcase, there is a typed sign that reads, "For Commissioner Gordon". Gordon's cellphone rings abruptly and he answers it, "Gordon here." The Riddler, now in casual clothes and no mask, is at a payphone. "Good morning, Commissioner. I hope you had a good night's sleep after the commotion last night. It seems that my men were mostly successful, but you and the Bat managed to return to Gotham much faster than I realized you would."

"What do you want, you son of a bitch?," Gordon demands.

"There's no need for name calling is there? I trust that you've received my message."

"It's here."

"As I was saying before, we had some success last night, but unfortunately, many of my men were arrested. This simply will not do. I kindly ask that they be released."

"And if they're not?"

"I have a bomb. If you try to remove it, it will detonate. The timer is set to go off in three hours, so time is of the essence. Release my men and it will be shut off. Now listen carefully: Ask the Lone Ranger to find Trigger. He may need a knight in shining armor to help him," the Riddler hangs up.

"Hello? Hello!"

The Riddler turns away from the phone and looks across the street. He watches his tarp flap in the wind and sees police officers surrounding the entrance to the building. Soon, Commissioner Gordon exits and begins talking to them. The Riddler chuckles to himself and walks away.

Once Gordon has distance from his officers, he takes the pager out of his coat pocket. He hesitates before signaling for Batman.


	19. Chapter 19

Lucius sits at his desk in the meeting room of Wayne Enterprises. The Chairman of the Board walks in, "Mr. Fox, are you trying to buy out Mr. Wayne's shares?" He nods, "Yes. Yes, I am." The Chairman sits down with an air of frustration, "And does he know about this?" "Not yet, but then again, he can always stop me if he wants to." The Chairman nods in anger, stands up, and walks out of the room in a hurry. Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne rushes down a hallway in Wayne Manor. His phone rings, "Yeah?"

"Mr. Wayne, we need to talk," Lucius tells him.

"Can't right now, Mr. Fox."

"I'm buying your shares."

Bruce stops, "What?"

"If I don't, the Board will. Now, the difference is, with the Board, you would have a fight on your hands. With me, I can give them up easily enough. I'm sorry, but you need to come back to the company, Bruce."

"We have the Riddler, Lucius. It's probably the only other chance we'll get. I promise, when this is over, I'll be there."

"Let's hope so."

Gordon enters his office and sees the Batman standing behind his desk. "Already here, good," Gordon closes the door. "Ask the Lone Ranger to find Trigger," Batman ponders aloud. "He must want you to find the detonator in order to shut it off and that's the only reason I called you in," Gordon explains, "You're supposed to have a knight to help you. You haven't been seeking that from too many people of late."

"We don't have to play his games this time."

"Why's that?"

"You remember the imitator we caught in the scrapyard?"

"Yeah?"

"I placed a tracking device on his jacket and released him. I used our network to follow him back to the Riddler," he hands Gordon a sheet of paper, with an address, driving instructions, and sattelite images, "This is the address he ended up at."

Gordon has a look at the coordinates, "The Palicades. Do you think we can catch him this time?"

"He's obsessive when it comes to these games. He lives by his own rules and expects everyone to play by them. As long as we do that, he'll keep winning."

"You're planning on going after him?"

"He'll be expecting me to play the game. He doesn't know I'm coming for him."

"What about this bomb?"

"You'll take care of it."

"So 'Ranger', where do you think we'll find 'Trigger'?"

"He mentioned a knight."

"What knights does Gotham have?"

"A White Knight," Batman finally answers, "In the park, there's a Harvey Dent Memorial with a knight sculpture."

Gordon nods as he begins to leave the room, "I'm on it."

"Good luck."

"You too."

A red, shadowy smile creeps across a scared face. The Joker sits in his cell, now in full makeup: white face, dark eyes, and red lips. "This is a surprise. Why the change in therapy?," he asks. Hailey Quinn sits in a chair on the other side of the plexiglass. Her eyes are red, hollow. "I think that maybe it will help you to open up more... if you have some familiarity," she explains shallowly.

"So what happened?"

Hailey pauses for a moment, "My... my father died. He passed away last night."

"And you chose to come here anyway?"

"I-I want to help you."

"Are you sure? Are you sure it's not the other way around?"

"What do you mean?"

"You still want to break free, so you go to a guy that's locked up. You still want to keep the inner-you hidden. You know what you want to do. You want it. You've been thinking about it, but you want someone there to guide you. Tell me, how many other people know about your father?"

"Besides the hospital?"

"Yes, of course. I'm talking about friends... family... that sort of thing."

"I... don't really have very many."

"Typical of a workaholic. Despite all the talk shows and things that you like to do to get your pretty face out there, you have no one... but me."

"How do you..."

"How do you feel about that? How do you feel about that?," he repeats mockingly, "Harlequin, you need to stop pretending and be the real you. What do you really want to ask me?"

She pauses again and finally says, "I want to know why you think this happened?"

"What, you mean about your father? Simple. It's the way the world works. It's just mindless, random craziness and unless you match it with the same amount of craziness, it'll eat you. That's why people act the way they do. That's why they lord over their little worlds because it gives them a false sense of hope and control. Your father, he was killed by that... that Riddler fella, right? Now, he didn't know who your father was. He probably didn't care. Hell, he's probably forgotten about it by now. At the same time, your father had no clue who the Riddler was, either. They ended up crossing paths anyway and a life was destroyed because that is pure, beautiful, chaos. Why don't you join in on it? Why don't you spread a little chaos of your own? What are you afraid of?"

"I... I'm not the law."

"Oh, don't give me that. They're no better. If Batman can go out and screw things up for everyone, who's to stop you?"

"I... You have a point."

"Then do it."

"I..."

"Do it now!," Joker raises his voice a little and then lowers it, "You have the key, after all."

Hailey looks down at her ID card.


	20. Chapter 20

Gordon leads a few officers through the park to a large knight statue. A picture of Harvey Dent is on the base with the words, "In Memory of Harvey Dent: Gotham's White Knight" displayed. Gordon and his men examine the statue until they find a small, green note the reads, "You're flushed." Gordon looks at it curiously and turns around, spotting an outdoor toilet nearby. "You got to be kidding me," he says aloud. Despite the door claiming the stall is occupied, it opens easily enough. Gordon's eyes go wide. On the toilet, rests a large explosive with a timer... which shows that the bomb will go off in one minute.

Batman drives to the top of a hill which overlooks the Riddler's mansion. The screen on the console indicates that he has reached the location of the tracker. There is a backdoor of the mansion, leading to a garage. A black glove tries to open the door, but it's locked. Batman slides his thumb along his right index finger and a small pin emerges form the tip of the glove. He quickly begins to pick the lock and after a few twists, he opens the door.

Gordon and his men stand away from the bomb. "I don't get it", Gordon says aloud, "The clues led us right to another bomb. The Riddler said it was going to be the triggering mechanism that would allow us to disarm it." The clock counts down to thirty seconds. "Maybe he was lying?," one of the officers suggests. "No, it's not his way, unless we somehow got the clue wrong," Gordon begins to think. The timer counts down farther. "All he said was that he had a bomb. He didn't say where it was, though. We thought that the clues would lead us to a means to disarm it."

There are only twenty seconds left.

"Wait, if this is the bomb, then that would mean," Gordon turns away and get on his radio, "Officer Finger, are you there? Repeat... "

Officer Finger, one of the policemen stationed outside of the building Riddler marked, answers the call, "I'm here, sir."

"I need you to go inside, go to the briefcase Riddler left behind."

The officer quickly goes inside, "I'm approaching it right now, sir."

The timer shows that only ten seconds are left.

"I need you to open the briefcase."

"I thought we were not allowed to do that, sir," he stoops down to the briefcase.

Five seconds.

"You'll have to trust me, son."

The young officer flinches slightly as he flicks the locks on the briefcase. Gordon turns around, realizing that three seconds are now left on the bomb. Officer Finger carefully opens the case. Inside, a triggering mechanism attached to the briefcase displays a message on the screen: BOMB DISARMED. The clock stops at two seconds until detonation. Gordon closes his eyes and breathes a sigh of relief.

Batman sneaks through a dark part of the mansion. Suddenly, the lights turn on. In the middle of the lobby stands the Riddler with his cane, flanked by his two bodyguards. "I've been expecting you," Riddler explains, "I guess you thought I had to stick to my own plan to a T. You think I'm so crazy that I wouldn't expect you to show up?" "You're crazy if this is all you brought," Batman retorts.

One of his bodyguards raises his pistol. Batman raises his grapple gun and fires. The gun is ripped from the bodyguard's hand and he is brought to the ground. The other bodyguard manages to fire, but Batman is already on the ground. While on his back, he fires his grapple gun again, snatching that gun as well. The first bodyguard stands to his feet and leaps at Batman with a kick. Batman steps back and blocks it; he then throws his shoulder into the man's chest, forcing him back. The second one comes in with a punch Batman across the face. Batman leans to the side and kicks him in the stomach. Meanwhile, the Riddler watches the battle from across the room with a bored expression, stopping only to straighten his gloves.

Both of his bodyguards throw punches and kicks. Batman begins to block them, backing up along the way. He finally receives a knee to the ribs and a punch to the face. He goes down, sweeping one of their legs, dropping that one to the ground. He jumps over the fallen bodyguard, kneeing the other one in the face hard enough to knock him to the ground. The second bodyguard grabs Batman from behind but Batman twists out of the hold, pinning the bodyguard's arm behind his back. He is attacked from the side, but he kicks the bodyguard away. The one with his arm pinned spins around, connecting with an elbow to the face. Batman responds by shoving his knee into his gut and punching him at the base of his skull. The second bodyguard sneaks in, grabbing Batman in a full nelson. While this happens, the first one turns and produces a switchblade.

Batman raises his leg, planting his heel against the bodyguard's kneecap, snapping it. The man screams and falls to the ground. Batman sidesteps to avoid getting stabbed with the switchblade. Still visibly bored, the Riddler raises his cane, weighing the large question mark at the tip. Batman gives two quick jabs to the bodyguard's forehead before left-crossing him in the temple. The bodyguard staggers and Batman spins into a kick, rendering him unconscious. Just then, the Riddler brings his cane down across the back of Batman's head. Batman falls to his hands and knees, stunned. The Riddler smiles, lifts it again, and everything goes black when he brings it down.


	21. Chapter 21

Bullock opens the door leading to Gordon's office, "Commissioner, could I talk to you for a..." He realizes the office is empty, begins to leave but then notices the paper on Gordon's desk. He takes a closer look and thinks to himself for a moment while he eyes the address and map. He quickly puts it in his jacket and leaves.

In Arkham, a man huddles in a corner. There is a heavy sound of a metal lock being opened just before his cell door lets out a creak. Hailey Quinn walks in slowly as the man sits at attention, "You were arrested for working with the Riddler," a strange smile creeps across her face, "Where is he?" The man shrugs, "What... what the hell is this? I ain't... I ain't telling you noth'n. My-My lawyer said that..." Hailey says nothing as she produces a snub nose magnum and points it at the man's forehead. The man leans against the wall, "Okay, okay, I-I'll tell you!"

Batman's eyes open. He looks up to see his hands cuffed and suspended to a tin ceiling by chains. He looks down and notices that his utility belt has been removed. "Just in case," the Riddler holds it in front of him and tosses it onto a nearby table. Batman gets a good look at his surroundings, realizing that they are inside of a storage shed. The walls are mostly bare aside from the camera in the corner.

"I talk, but I do not speak my mind," the Riddler begins, "I hear words, but I do not listen to thoughts. When I wake, all see me. When I sleep, all hear me. Many heads are on my shoulders. Many hands are at my feet. The strongest steel cannot break my visage, but the softest whisper can destroy me."

"You're an actor," Batman explains.

"Good job," the Riddler pulls his mask down around his neck and removes his hat, exposing his face, "So this is the part where I'm supposed to reveal my master plans, right? Or perhaps regale you with the story of my past?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Edward Nigma. I grew up right here in Gotham. I had a decent, upper middle-class family. Got all A's. Hobbies included puzzles and fencing. I graduated with honors from Gotham University with a major in business management and a minor in accounting."

"So why the life of crime?"

"Ah, so maybe it's because I'm insane? I had an abusive childhood or snapped due to the cruelty of modern society? That's what you wanna hear, right? No, sorry. I'm as sane as the next guy. After school, I got into business and quickly realized that true success in Gotham relied on one thing... the mob. I became a money man."

"Harvey Dent took care of all the money men."

"Most. I managed to slip through the cracks before he showed up... it was right around the time you came on the scene, actually. I realized before everyone else that the old days were over. Things were changing. Sure enough, a year later, the mob was taking orders from some psychopath that called himself the Joker. I knew that these sort of tasteless theatrics were the only way to go in order to get power."

"So you created the Riddler persona. You were nothing more than an act."

"Exactly. I was low enough on the food chain to go unnoticed in the mob but I was important enough to know the in's and out's. I knew what contacts to make. I knew who would be loyal. In order to get their attention, I gave them a character that could battle the Batman in wits and reclaim the former glory of the mob."

"And it's not going to stop at Gotham, is it?"

"Oh, no. I'll be receiving guests soon. Crime lords from New York to LA will be arriving shortly. I'm going to propose a business merger. Soon, I'm going to have my hand in pies all over the country."

"And my death is going to be used as part of your 'business plans'?"

"Absolutely," the Riddler takes a can of gasoline and begins to douse the inside of the shed, "Now, I could just put a bullet through your head. Believe me, I wish it could be that easy. Killing the Batman quickly is impressive" the Riddler motions toward the camera, "Killing the Batman slowly on camera? That's entertainment!"

The Riddler takes a small timer connected to a series of coils and places it on a table, "Once the timer goes off, there's gonna be a small spark," he begins to leave a trail of gasoline, "Which of course, is gonna spread into a flame. And well,... like I said, that's entertainment," he sets the timer and begins to leave.

"One question"

"Yes?"

"When you get locked up in Arkham, do you think you'll be able to convince them that you're not insane?"

"Droll," he shuts the door and can be heard locking it from the outside.


	22. Chapter 22

Batman immediately goes to work. He does not have his belt but he slides his thumb across his index finger, releasing his lockpin. He tries to reach the cuffs around his wrists but he's unable to do so. The timer ticks away. Batman holds onto the chains and closes his eyes. He hangs limp for a moment and then jerks his torso back. There is a snap and he grunts as he arms pops out of socket. The timer goes off and is followed by a spark, which is then followed by a small explosion. Batman's hand slides down inside of the cuff slightly, allowing him to reach the keyhole with his pin. The fire spreads across the table and drips down onto the floor. At once, the walls and floor go up in flames. The left cuff snaps open and Batman drops, dangling by one arm. He grabs onto the chain and pulls himself up. Painfully, he raises his dislocated arm and begins to pick the lock as flames lick his boots. He drops and rolls onto a bare part of the floor, his cape and costume obviously fireproof.

Inside, the Riddler, now fully masked, greets several men in suits. One of his bodyguards, who now has a cast on his leg and a crutch, lets them in. "Come in, gentlemen," the Riddler greets them, "You're just in time. Can I get anyone anything to drink?" They are led into the meeting room where they sit around a large table. Many of Riddler's men stand around the room.

Batman slams his shoulder against a bare wall, knocking his shoulder back into place. He then snatches his belt from the table before it burns. "If you have any doubts about my capabilities, gentlemen," the Riddler tells the men sitting around the table, "Then your opinion will change once you see this footage." Batman throws a small explosive against the door, blasting it open. He then leaps over the flames and lands outside. He stands to his feet with the mansion in his view.

The Riddler presses a button on his remote. The plasma screen turns on, showing an empty, fiery room with dangling chains. The Riddler shakes his head while the men seated around the table murmur to themselves. "No," the Riddler grits his teeth and throws his hat across the room, "NO!". He flies toward the flat screen, smashing his cane through it. His guests jump in their seats at the abrupt display of anger. Nigma shouts angrily and hits it again, knocking it off the wall. Another hit sends sparks flying and one more demolishes it. The Riddler drops his cane on top of the crumpled screen and breathes heavily. A glove smoothes his long hair back.

"I ain't got time for games," one of the older men sneers as he gets up. Others begin to follow "Gentlemen, wait," the Riddler pleads. Soon, they all rise to their feet and begin to leave. "So he escaped," he tells them, "There's still no reason to -". "If you find him again, just kill him, take a photo of the body, and mail it to us," one of the men chuckles. The bodyguard with crutches begins to open the door for the men as they make their way. The Riddler, along with his second bodyguard, stand across the room, "Don't make a decision you'll regret!"

Then comes the explosion which engulfs the bodyguard at the door before it destroys the front of the mansion. The Riddler and his second bodyguard are thrown onto their backs by the force. The whole mansion shakes as debris and flames rain down. Smoke is everywhere. Most of the men are dead but some begin to move and try to get up. The Riddler is helped onto his feet by his bodyguard. From the gaping hole in the wall, a shadowy figure emerges. Black, knee-high boots step over dead bodies. Hailey Quinn wears all black. Her hair is down and died red. Her face is covered in white makeup with black eyes and lips. She smiles at the Riddler, "This is for Martin Quinn." She raises her magnum and fires. The Riddler's bodyguard throws himself in the way, taking a bullet in the back. Riddler looks at his dead bodyguard with shock and sadness before he stumbles to his feet and runs. Another bullet is put through a vase as he passes through a doorway. One of his men picks himself off the ground groggily and fires a stray bullet. Harlequin runs into another room as more bullets pass by.

Bullock drives up to the mansion and gets out, noticing the wreckage. "My god," he gets on his radio, "I'm at 214 Wing Haven Dr. Requesting backup and a fire truck!" Two more of Riddler's henchmen stumble out to the parking lot, "What is this? The cops are here now too?". They immediately begin to open fire. Bullock has just enough time to roll over the hood of his car to avoid being shot. Bullock draws his gun and returns fire, then ducks down as his windows shatter.

Inside, the lone gunman creeps up the stairs, after Hailey Quinn. A single black glove and gun emerges from around the corner and fires, followed by the sound of a body falling down the steps. Hailey pokes her head around the corner, sees the dead body at the foot of the stairs, and moves on.

Outside, the two mobsters make their way toward Bullock's car until one of them is snagged by a grappling line. He is hoisted into the air, screaming the entire way. Both his partner and Bullock turn their attention to the roof. The thug is pulled over the edge and his screams are silenced. The last mobster trains his gun toward the roof and nervously back peddles... directly into the path of Bullock's gun. Bullock pokes him in the back with the muzzle, "You know the drill." The mobster drops the gun begrudgingly and places his hands behind his head. Bullock hand cuffs the perp and takes another look at the rooftop. Batman peers at him from above before disappearing into an open window.


	23. Chapter 23

Harlequin slowly creeps through a hallway, gun ready. She passes by a room and looks inside, only for the Riddler to show up behind and grab her wrists. She kicks and screams, pushing him against the wall but he eventually twists the gun out of her hand and throws her on the ground. She looks up at him defiantly while he looks down at her with a smile on his face and the gun in his hand. He cocks the hammer, "I'm not sure who you are, but you've really pissed me off and I was already in a pretty bad mood," he points the gun at her forehead, "If there's anything I've learned tonight is that if you have the opportunity to put a bullet through the head of someone who pisses you off... take it."

A bat-blade flies through the air and slashes the Riddler across the shoulder. He screams, drawing his gun back and shoots the wall. Batman leaps over Quinn's head and tackles him. The gun drops in front of her as she glares angrily at the gun and then back at the two men. There's a muffled cry and Batman stands to his feet over an unconscious Riddler; his mask pulled away from his face. Harlequin screams, picks up the gun and points it at Batman's back. He spins, taking the gun before swatting her open-handed to the ground. "Dr. Quinn?," he finally realizes as he gets a good look at her. "Do you see now?," she says sadly, "Do you see what you create?"

"I guess it's all over now, huh?," Bullock emerges at the end of the hallway, gun in hand.

"Arrest him!," Quinn shouts, "You promised to get them both!"

"Hailey Quinn, is that you?," Bullock approaches slowly.

"You promised!," she sneers.

"It's your decision, Detective," Batman tells him calmly.

"I know why you took the fall for Dent," Bullock explains, "Gotham needed a hero and you didn't want anyone to know what he turned into."

"It's something that I have to deal with."

"I can't say one way or another what you should've done. I know your role now but I still got my role to play too. I'm the guy that's supposed to bring you down... despite the fact that you possibly saved my life back there," he pauses, "That's what I'm supposed to do, anyway."

Bullock's radio breaks their conversation. "Attention all units, the Joker has escaped Arkham Asylum" Hailey Quinn's eyes go wide. "Repeat, the Joker has escaped Arkham Asylum. His whereabouts are currently unknown but a citywide manhunt has been issued to all available units." Batman glares as he listens. Bullock stands aside, "Go," he tells him, "I can take care of things here." Batman races past him without saying anything. Hailey glares at Bullock furiously.


	24. Chapter 24

Batman walks slowly down the hallway of Arkham Asylum. It's empty and dark. He boots make the only sound as they echo his footsteps, his cape trailing behind him. His shadow passes by the door to a cell as the inmate watches cautiously. He approaches the security area that once held the Joker. The door is open invitingly. He slips in, calmly opening it wider as he steps into the darkness. His silhouette hangs in the doorway. Behind the plexiglass, the Joker sits on his cot, legs crossed, "Welcome home, Bats. It's been a while."

"Where did you go?"

"Just took a walk."

"What happened to Dr. Quinn?"

"The poor soul needed someone to confide in after her father died. You sure dropped the ball on that one. You gave her the reason... I only gave her a gun... and some explosives. I hope my 'Harlequin' did me proud."

"She's on her way to join you here."

"Well, the more the merrier."

"Why did you come back?"

"Oh, I'm not ready to come out just yet. Right now, I just wanna sit back and let you see that I was right."

"What were you ever right about?"

"Do you remember when I told you that you've changed things? How long did it take until some goofy kids were running around, dressed like me? How long until someone tried to restart the mob with some theatrics and a mask? How long until a renowned psychologist snapped and tried to go on a killing spree? You fly into the city with some sense of justice, righting wrongs and all that. What did it get you? More people to play dressup with? Do you consider that making things better?"

"Did you forget how you were locked up here?"

"True and yet... who gives you credit? Everyone hates you and they want to see you locked up alongside me. What's even more odd is that you chose that path."

"I'm not in this for myself."

"Liar. What's with you people being so fake?," Joker slaps the table, "You're in it for yourself. I can see it in you. Something happened in your past. What was it? A guy like you doesn't dress up like that unless he's riding some demon from the past."

"Feel free to speculate."

"Ah hell, there's no point in speculating, is there? I know at least one thing that still drives you. What was her name? Rachel?"

Batman slams his fist against the plexiglass, "YOU DO NOT SAY HER NAME!"

"Yes, there it is. You put me away but what did you do to yourself? You took the rap for old Harvey 'Two-Face' Dent. Did you blame yourself for his undoing? Did you blame yourself for your lost love? That kind of guilt obsession isn't healthy, y'know."

"I gave this city hope. Even if it ended with me becoming a fugitive, it was worth it."

"You got a point there, I guess. I mean, the entire city was behind Harvey Dent. Who else could they turn to? Some freak? They needed to hold onto the false idea of heroism... an idea that you could never give them. Like any good flock of sheep, they won't want to see the truth. Of course, they're gonna learn the truth soon anyway, won't they?"

"Will they?"

"A detective by the name of Bullock came by here about a week ago. I told him everything. I don't think he believed me completely but eventually, more and more people will realize what happened. The city will learn what Harvey Dent really was and they will lose their precious hope. It's funny, y'know. I'm helping to clear your name and it probably just pisses you off."

"I spoke to Bullock recently as well. I'm prepared to deal with it."

"Good. Good for you. Your name will be cleared and the city will know that their only hope lies in some lunatic in a mask. You're okay with that, then?"

"I'm prepared for it."

"I hope you're prepared for more than that," Joker's voice becomes more threatening, "Some day soon, I'll be ready to get out of here. Just look at how much trouble I caused from inside this cell. When I'm out, I'll be ready to start where we left off. There's a lotta ideas floating up here in the old cranium. It'll be beautiful, glorious madness and it'll be up to you to come after me. It will always come down to you. You and I both know that. I guess all that's left is for you to wait. You know it's only a matter of time before I escape."

Batman stares for a moment. Slowly, oddly, a smile creeps across his face. It's not a smile of amusement. It's not friendly. It's something else. "I dare you," Batman says quietly. Joker's face lowers, hiding it in the shadows. Batman slowly rises and turns. As he exits the cell, he closes the heavy door behind him. It locks shut. with the sound echoing.


	25. Chapter 25

The chairmen of Wayne Enterprise walk into the meeting room where Lucius Fox stands at the end of the long table. He watches as they all take their seats. He waits a moment, watching the door. A look of disappointment crosses his face. He turns back to the chairman and begins to speak, only for one last figure to come into the room. "Sorry, I've been away for a while," Bruce Wayne dashes into the room, drawing everyone's attention, "I've been really getting into mountain climbing lately. You guys ever go? Perfect time of the year." He drops a stack of papers at the end of the table, "Anyway, here's the paperwork I owe you." The chairmen look at each other, scornfully. Bruce takes a seat at the end of the table, "I guess we can get started, huh?," he says happily as he kicks his feet up. Lucius smiles slightly, "Right, so the first order of business...".

Commissioner Gordon looks over a police report. After reading the last page, he drops it on his desk and pushes his glasses high on his nose. "So this is your report?," he asks. Bullock sits at the other side of the desk, "That's my report. It was my job to bring a killer to justice. I found him. It just didn't end up being the person we thought it was."

"You're a good cop, Bullock. One of the few in this town," Gordon looks through the file once again, "But this report's a nice combination of fact and fiction,"

"I'm still a clean cop, but these days, I'm also a Gotham cop," Bullock laughs a bit, "It's best that I left you out of the whole mess. Don't you think?"

"You realize what will happen once the press gets a hold of this."

"Yeah, well... It was bound to happen eventually, right?"

"By exposing Dent, we'll be taking away the city's last hope."

"What's better? Living in the shadow of a false martyr or living with a hero?," Bullock explains, "The people deserve someone better than a memory and a vigilante. You've done a fine job in bringing down the crime rate. There's no reason to drag you down in the muck too."

"I'm no hero, Bullock."

"Which is what makes you a good candidate," Bullock gets up and places his hat on his head, "With you looking good for the public and the 'Caped Crusader' working behind the scenes, this city should shape up soon enough. I'll see ya."

Gordon ponders this as the door closes.

Rachel Dawes' tombstone sits quietly. A figure kneels down in front of it. Bruce lays a bouquet of flowers on the grave. He looks at the stone quietly, trying to figure out what to say. "So here I am," he begins, "Sorry it's taken so long to... let you go. Long ago, you told me about my mask. It was probably true at the time. Not anymore. The mask has come off."

Bruce sits in a business meeting as Lucius Fox goes over a flow chart that depicts a rise in profits.

"I'm living my life and taking priorities. I know what's important."

Bruce holds a party inside of Wayne Manor with many invitees dressed nicely. He talks with them while sipping champagne.

"I think the time has come when I've been able to escape some of the darkness inside of me."

Bruce continues to speak to her tombstone, "But at the same time, I have realized who I truly am."

Batman perches on a rooftop, overlooking Gotham.

"I have come to grips with what I am. It may not be the life you wanted me to live. It may not even be the way I want to live, entirely,... but it is who I am."

Commissioner Gordon turns, extending his hand. Batman shakes it.

"It's my life and I'm doing right by you by living it. I am Batman."

"I'll be seeing you, Rachel," Bruce stands up, "Goodbye." He turns and leaves. Alfred stands behind him in the distance. He opens the car door for him with a smile, "Let's go home, Master Wayne." He gets in the driver's seat and drives away.

_THE CAPED CRUSADER_


End file.
